


The New Alpha

by krissy09



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Hurts So Good, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, unpresented Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 36,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissy09/pseuds/krissy09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Cas presents as an Alpha and Dean's still just Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is the first time I'm posting on this sight and my first A/B/O ever, so show me some love.  
> Tell me what you think.

Cas ran to the two story house a few blocks away from his house. He needed to see Dean, to tell him. It was a snowy day, school had just let out for christmas. Sophomore year was already halfway done. Cas came to a stop and looked up at the large white house in front of him, Dean’s. He smiled as he walked up to the bright red door and knocked. “Hold on,” he heard Dean yell from the other side of the door. Cas couldn't stop smiling. 

Dean slowly made his way to the door, damn, he was tired. The snow and cold always made him sleepy. He passed Sam, sitting in the living room watching cartoons, Batman. Dean smiled and walked to the door. 

Cas stood on the front porch of the Winchester house, waiting for Dean. He was still smiling but the coldness around him was causing his teeth to chatter. He looked around watching it snow for a moment before Dean opened the door, only wearing his plaid boxers. Cas took in the perfection that was in front of him, before, without saying a word, grabbed Dean’s hand and dragged him upstairs to his bedroom. 

“What the hell Cas?” Dean asked as Cas shoved him into his room and swiftly closed and locked the bedroom door. 

Again, Cas didn’t say a word just smiled and tilted his head to the side, giving Dean permission to scent him. Almost moving in slow motion Dean walked toward Cas, lowered his head into the crock of Cas’ neck and breathed in deeply. He sighed when he realised what all he was smelling. Cas had always smelled like apple pie and cinnamon, but now it was laced with something else, something strong and powerful. Alpha.

Dean pulled away a sad smile playing on his lips, “You presented,” was all he said. He moved over to his bed and sat down, placing his hands in his lap and looked down at the cream colored carpet, that covered his floor. Cas sat next to Dean wrapping his hand around Dean’s and bringing it to his lips. Dean looked so sad. “I’m gonna lose you,” he tried to keep his voice steady and the water out of his eyes, but at that moment, with a simple smell, he felt like he world was falling apart around him, and maybe it was.

“Never,” Cas told him, letting go of his hand and securing his face softly in both hand, making the other boy look up at him. “I love you, Dean. I loved you before I presented and I’ll continue to love you after.” Cas leaned in a softly pressed his lips against Dean’s.

Dean sighed and melted into the kiss, but only for a moment before pulling away and looking back at the carpet, pushing his toes between the plush carpet. “ I love you too, Cassie, but it doesn’t change this. The only reason we were allowed to be together to begin with was because we were both unpresented. It’s not just frowned upon, it's almost illegal. And one day you’ll want a family. You’ll want things that I won't be able to give. Male omega’s aren’t common, and that’s the only way we can be together now. And you know how badly Male Omegas can be treated. Even if by some miracle I presented as an omega, it could two years from now, and I’m not sure that I want to.” Dean sighed again. He felt the water break past his eye and a tear ran down his cheek followed closely by quite a few more.

Cas grasped Dean face again and lifted it up to face him. He brushed the tears of Dean’s freckled cheeks. He hadn’t thought about all the problems that presenting caused. “This isn’t over,” he said kissing the tip of Dean’s nose, “I will not lose you yet. You are mine.” Cas smiled and dove for Dean’s lips knocking him flat on his bed. “Let me have you. I want to have you as my first, as an alpha,” he whispered raspily into Dean’s ear, nibbling on it, causing the boy below him moan. “Please,” he flicked his tongue over the shell of Dean’s ear. “Let me top this time.”

Dean shoved the new alpha off and rolled over to sit on the edge of the bed. Castiel sat behind him unable to see what Dean was doing. Dean’s hands were shaking and his chest was heaving; could he do this? Could he bottom for Cas, knowing that this was it, that this would be their last time. Dean took a few calming breaths a reached a hand behind him, to pull Cas to him.

Cas slid as close behind Dean as he could, pressing himself against Dean’s back. He pressed his lips to the crook of Dean’s neck breathing deeply, like Dean did earlier. Cas’s senses has sharpened a great deal of the last few weeks. He loved the way Dean smelled. He was all leather and spice with a touch of motor oil, but right now Cas could smell the sorrow, the sadness and lose that engulfed the boy. “I love you,” he whispered again kissing the spot on his neck.

Dean turned around to face Cas. He grasped the hem of Cas’ black shirt and pulled it over his head, “I love you too, Cassie,” Dean smiled before kissing the alpha. “Lay down,” he mumbled to Cas and gently shoved his shoulder. Cas did as Dean asked and situated until he was laying flat on his back.

Dean crawled over Cas and started kissing at his neck the worked his way down to the newly naked chest. He knew every spot to lick and suck at on his way down to the waist of Cas’s dark blue jeans, that sat perfectly on his slender hips. God, he was perfect. Dean slowly made his way down, kissing just inside the V that lined his hips, on both sides. He slowly popped the button and carefully pulled down the zipper, before slipping Cas’s snug pants down his hips and off his legs. He kissed his way back up Cas’s legs and swiftly pulled off his boxers. 

Cas was alread rock hard and leaking precome, damn Dean and his knowledge. Cas smirked it was his turn to have some fun. He hawled Dean over him and latched on to his mouth, flicking his tongue across Dean's lips begging for entrance, which Dean gave. After a brief fight for dominance, Dean let Cas have it. Dean was now directly over Cas, holding himself up with only his arms, the kiss turned to a fierce growl as Cas flipped Dean over to reverse the role.

The growl lit a part of Dean, that he wasn’t aware he had. As he landed on his back, he rolled his head to the side, revealing his neck. It took him a second to realize that he just submitted to an Alpha. He was screwed, but he also couldn’t care less. 

That simple act was fuel to Castiel’s already raging fire, he lick a broad strip up the side of Dean’s neck, a low sound rumbled deep in his chest, almost like a purr. Dean smiled as Cas pulled away, only to have his lips devoured once again. He sat up and swiftly removed Dean’s boxer and tossed them across the room, “That's better,” he smirked. 

Castiel smiled up at Dean from his place close to Dean’s knees, without any other warning, other than the predatory smile, Cas leaned down and took all of Dean into his mouth. Cas sucked and licked causing Dean to squirm below. He loved it, loved this. 

He pulled off Dean’s throbbing cock and began to suck at his balls, then moving back to his entrance. Cas swept his tongue across the puckered hole. He could feel Dean shiver below him, “You like that, baby boy?” Cas asked starting to suck at the hole, getting him all nice and wet before he slicked a finger in his mouth and gently pushed inside Dean.

Dean tensed at the intrusion and grabbed a handful of the soft black sheet that lay below him. “Fuck,” Dean moaned as Cas began to pump the finger in his ass. Before long Dean was pushing back against Cas begging for more, Cas pushed in another slick finger. Dean only tensed for a moment before Cas hit something deep in causing him to almost scream in pleasure. Cas just smiled, “Feels good don’t it, love?” Cas added a third finger, stretching Dean wide. 

Dean was a mess, a writhing mess of broken sobs and moans, as Cas pulled his fingers out. He knew where Dean keep his lube and Dean seemed to know just what he was thinking as he reached into the table beside his bed and tossed a half full bottle of lube at Cas. Cas paused a moment after popping the top, “Are you sure?” he asked the dark blond below him.

Dean wanted to punch Cas in the face, “If you don’t put something in me right now, I swear to god, I’m going to flip you over and fuck you, Alpha,” There Dean was submitting again. 

Cas didn’t waste anytime after that, he slicked his cock up and slowly pushed into Dean trying to be gentle. Dean didn’t want gentle, he wanted to be full of his alpha. As Cas paused to give Dean a moment to adjust Dean pushed his ass against Cas swallowing him. “Fuck,” Cas growled, giving himself a moment to adjust to the warmth and tightness that surrounded him. “Oh my… so tight Dean, so fucking tight.”

“Fuck me, Alpha,” Cas did as Dean commanded. He wasn’t sure if Dean knew he was driving the wolf inside him fucking crazy with the submitting but he was. All Cas could think was, claim, mine and forever. Cas thrust into Dean with a vigorous speed, shifting once to find the spot he hit earlier, Dean cried out when he found it. Cas counties to fuck into Dean, as the muscles in Dean’s ass began to spasm around him, bringing Cas closer to his finish. But he needed Dean to be first, he reached between them and began pumping on his memeber smearing precome over the head.  
Cas felt his knot growing, “God I want to knot you. Tell me what to do Dean. I can pull out if you want but you have to tell me now, Dean, what do you want?” He knew he couldn’t hold on for much more longer.

“Knot me, Alpha,” Dean moaned as he began to feel the Cas’s knot catch against his rim, “I want you to fill me full, stretch me, baby.” That was all Cas needed to hear, still pumping on Dean’s cock, Cas could tell he was close, so close. 

Dean was moaning below Cas, god, he was close he could feel it, almost there. “Fuck,” Dean moaned and began to come, turning his head to the side, revealing his neck, submitting to Cas once again. 

Cas watched as Dean came and submitted once again, without truly realizing what he was doing his face was buried in Dean’s neck. Gently he brushed his teeth across the smooth skin, Dean flinched but made no move to stop Cas. Cas thrust only a few more time, but that's not where his focus, he wanted something more buried in Dean. He wanted to sink his teeth into Dean’s neck and claim him. 

Dean gasped as Cas’s knot expanded in his ass. God it was bliss, being so full. Dean clenched his ass tight around Cas, milking him. He wrapped his arms around Cas, “Do it” he whispered, “I submit to you, my Alpha.” 

Everything stopped around Cas, he was now secured inside a unpresented male, who was asking to be claimed, to bear the new alpha’s mark. Cas ran his teeth over the skin again. This time Dean shuddered, placing a hand on the back of Cas’s head, keeping him in place. Cas sank his teeth deep into Dean’s shoulder low enough that it would be covered by a shirt. 

Dean moaned, feeling Cas spasm inside him again, as he claimed him. Dean felt something just for a moment something changed. He felt it, something shifted deep inside him. He felt a burning that wasn’t there before, it eased as Cas drew back. Blood was tinging his lips, Cas leaned down and kissed Dean. 

Dean could taste the blood, his blood on Cas’s lips. Cas pulled away and looked down at Dean’s shoulder, blood was still glistening and some was smeared around the edges. He licked across the bite collecting the blood on his tongue, his wolf was going crazy. He licked the wound clean and peppered it with kisses. 

Dean was in a state of bliss, best sex they have had. He was completely satisfied. Cas was being all sweet and loving. Cas was still locked inside of him and still laying on top of him smothering him with small kisses. Dean smiled and pushed slightly on Cas’s shoulder, “roll over, we can lay on our sides until you go down.” Cas smiled and did as Dean suggested. The movement pulled a little but Cas didn’t mind he wrapped both arms around Dean and held him close to his chest. 

Cas knew that after today, this that they had was over. They would never be allow to be out in the public together. He was terrified, he knew that he couldn’t keep Dean, that loving him wasn’t enough, that the invalid claim on his shoulder was just that, invalid. He was gonna lose him.

Dean embraced the warmth that surrounded them, and held tight to Cas. It was over. This would never happen again. Cas would find an Omega or a female beta, and Dean would be alone. He knew that he would never love anyone like Cas. Yes, they were young but that doesn’t change the fact that even if Dean presented as an Alpha, he had already found his mate and it broke him to know that he would never be allowed to be with him. 

Dean closed his eyes and smiled as Cas kissed his forehead. Cas sighed and pulled back some only causing Dean nose closer to him. He usually tried to keep his wolf in check and is good at it, unless it’s affection. His wolf loved affection, simple as that. Cas smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around him. Dean slowly began to drift off to sleep. 

Dean woke up as Cas was able to pull out. Dean felt cold and empty as Cas pulled out and away from him, “Don’t leave yet, please.” Dean rolled over to face away from Cas, when he didn’t answer. He heard Cas rustling around for a few seconds before a pair of boxers landed on his face. He sighed and pulled them on, he felt the bed dip and the warmth was back as Cas wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist and pulled him close to him.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, baby” he spoke softly and nuzzled at Dean shoulder inhaling the scent around it. It was so different than anything he had smelled before, so much better than anything he had smelled before. Dean slowly drifted back to sleep and Cas followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happenes next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna thank everyone for the kudos and comments.

here was a knock on his bedroom door, waking Dean from his slumber. “Dad brought pizza,” he heard Sammy say from the other side of the door. Dean didn’t want to move. He was warm, blankets wrapped tight around him, but he knew if he didn’t his dad would be up here. Dean reached over to find Cas, only to be greeted with an empty, cold bed. Of course Cas was gone. Why would he stay? He was now a fully fledge Alpha. Dean sighed and climbed off the bed. Wincing as he moved, fuck he was sore. He slowly pulled on a pair of old sweats and made his way, painfully, downstairs. 

The pain in his ass was only dulled by the pain in shoulder, “Fuck,” he mumbled as he turned around and headed back to his room to grab a shirt. After pulling on a shirt, he almost limped down the stairs and into the kitchen, where John and Sam were sitting at the table. 

He groaned as his ass touched the hard wood of the chair. Sam gave him his all knowing bitch face and turned back to their dad, “Mom working tonight?” he asked. Dean knew that Sam knew the answer to that, so now Dean knew that Sam was trying to keep John’s focus on him and not the pained look on his oldest son’s face. To bad it didn’t work.

John looked at Dean with a concerned face, “Are you ok?” he asked.

Dean thought up a lie and he thought it up quick, “Yeah, Dad,” he began slowly giving himself more time, “I, um, well I slipped on the ice in the driveway this morning, fell flat on my butt, think I might have bruised it. Hurts like hell.” 

John smiled, almost laughing at his son, “Sammy boy, why don’t you go get Dean a pillow off the couch. Lord knows we can’t have him whimpering around here forever.” Dean almost rolled his eyes at his dad but kept himself in check, besides he was too sad, hurt, maybe a tad bit afraid, just everything, to be getting into with the old man for disrespect.

John Winchester was a man of many wonders. He was a older Alpha that had the brute strength of a lion and the cunning of a wolf. He was a true Alpha. Brawn and muscles. He was not someone you wanted to mess with, which is why he had the perfect job. He worked as the town’s sheriff and had the lowest crime rate the town had seen since 1905. Most say it’s because John puts the fear of god into every soul he has ever come in contact with. But under all that there was a big teddy bear that loved his family unconditionally and was 100 percent controlled by his omega.

Mary was the light in the house. She was kind and loving, always did her best to make the ones around her happy. She lived to see her boys smiles. Working part time as a nurse, one of the few jobs an omega was allowed to have, barbaric I know. She knew how to make people feel better, but not always medically. She had a gift. She was the best omega that many people know. 

Sammy threw the pillow at his brother’s head and sat back down to his pizza, still smiling at his brother. They finished dinner, with light conversation. It was Dean’s turn to clean the kitchen, but Sam took pity on him, cleaning the kitchen and letting Dean return to his bed, to wallow probably.   
Dean followed Sam into the kitchen, trying not to wince as he walked, “Thanks Sammy,” he sighed.

“Its ok, Dean,” Sam smiled softly, “it was about an hour after y’all got quite that he left, all sad smiles and shit. Just told me bye and walked out. ‘m sorry Dean.” 

Dean forced a fake small smile and nodded, “It’s ‘K, Sam. Dad ask tell him I’m in bed, not feeling to good anymore.”

“Sure,” Sam said running dishwater.

Dean returned to his room upstairs and if he cried himself back to sleep that night well no one had to know right.

Dean spent most of the next two weeks in bed pretending to be sick. His shoulder was completely healed and unfortunately the only reminder of what he and Cas had done. He did manage to pull himself out of his room for Christmas and New Years pretending to be ok. He hadn’t heard from Cas since he left the house that day. Needless to say that Dean was heartbroken. Cas had left him, he knew that it would happen he just didn’t think it would be so permanent and done so quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just want to add that this is AU and it might, well it probably will be, different then most A/B/O you might read. I really hope yall like it and if you do let me know. I love getting emails about the story. Thanks to those who have shown love.

Mary knocked on Dean’s door, he knew it was his mom because it was a soft knock, two quick little raps, “Come in,” he sighed sitting up on the bed.

“You know school starts today, in about 45 minutes actually, you are going dear. I know this has been about Cas and we have given you all break to deal with it in your own way but now it's time to pull yourself together and move on,” she said as she walked over to the bed and sat down beside him.

“I know, Momma, but some of it is so fucking-” 

“Language,” She interrupters

“Sorry. It's just all so complicated. So much more than I even realised to begin with. It... god mama, what did I do?” Dean slid the collar of his shirt off his shoulder enough to show the scar.

“Oh, baby,” Mary sighed pulling Dean into a tight embrace, “I understand a little better now, you feel abandoned. Your alpha disappeared. But why did you let him claim you? Was it a full claiming?” She asked shyly. Dean pulled out of his mother’s grip and placed his head in his hands, slowly he nodded. “Well,” Mary said placing a hand on Dean’s shaking knee, “I love you baby and I get that yall are too young to truly understand the consequences of this but you’ve still got to face the world no one but me you and cas know. Not a lot’s gonna change. Get dressed, so we can leave.”

“Yes ma’am,” he mumbled, starting to move off his bed. Mary got up to and walked out of the room. “Mom,” he called as she got to the door, “I didn’t want to lose him. I knew I had to but I wanted to have a piece of him, I guess. Didn’t think he’d drop me just like that though, after you know.” 

“I know,” she exited the room and softly shut the door behind her. 

Dean pulled on a pair of old jeans, with a tear on the left knee, and an old worn t-shirt, with a band name so faded on it you couldn’t read it. He slipped on his old work boots and went the the bathroom to relieve himself and brush his teeth before he made his way down stairs. 

Mary handed him a plate of food, bacon and scrambled eggs, but he shook his head walking into the living room and plopping down on the couch. A few minutes later Mary called them, “Come on boys let's go.” Dean and Sam followed Mary out to the car and Dean let Sam climb up front by Mary. 

Dean was dropped off first. He climbed out of the back seat of the light blue minivan waved to Sam and Mary and trudged up to the school. He walked into A-wing passing Drama and JROTC and homeec. He knew Cas wouldn’t in this wing. He hated this wing, the ROTC teachers always got on to him and well everyone. Tuck in your shirt, take your hat off. “Hey Winchester,” a woman’s voice called out from behind him. He turned around to see an older lady with her long greying hair pulled into a tight bun. She was wearing a dark blue Air Force uniform. It was her second year teaching here with the Sarg. 

“Hey Major, how was your break?” he like the Major she was a sweet lady that helped him a few times last year.

“It was good, family came down. How about yours? Did you decide to join our family, yet?” She said gesturing to the classes behind her. 

He had thought about it but in the end the uniforms changed his mind. He really hated uniforms, “It was long, stayed at home for most of it. And I thought about it some, but we all can’t pull off that uniform as well as you do,” 

He winked at the lady as she batted his shoulder, grinning, “You are too much boy, what are you doing in here so early, I think you're the first student I’ve seen today.”

“Cuttin through to D-wing, it's cold out there and warm in here,” he chuckled as more students began to file in. 

“That it is. Well I’ll see you later Dean. Welcome back.”

“You to, Major,” he said turning to walk off. He made her way out of the still almost empty building and headed for D-wing, which was already in his sights. He sighed and took a step out in the cold. Damn, it was cold. He walked briskly across the path and entered D-wing by the Library. 

God, it felt good being in the warm hallway again. This hallway was more crowded people hiding out from the cold as they got off the buses. Dean walked over to his locker, fiddled with the lock until it opened and shoved his bag inside. 

Dean smelt him before he saw him. His hands got sweaty and they were shaking slightly as he held on to the door of his locker. his heart sped up and for the first time in two weeks a small smile graced his lips. He turned around thinking he would see Cas standing behind or at least close to him but he wasn’t. Dean looked around to see where he was, he had to be in the hall. Then Dean’s smile faded as his heart broke. 

Cas was standing about twenty feet down the hall leaning against the lockers, laughing at something, with his arm thrown around April Kelly. Dean whimpered as a hand landed on his shoulder, “What's wrong, Squirrel? You look like someone stole your puppy,” came a thick scottish accent. Dean didn't take his eyes off of Cas, “Oh,” Crowley said following his line of sight, “I guess someone did steal your puppy.”

“Fuck you, Crowley,” Dean snapped.

“Don’t bite me, love, I might want more.” Dean slammed his locker shut causing it to vibrate through the hall. he walked off towards his homeroom. He buried his head in arms on the desk and waited for the bell to ring. He wanted to scream. His mark was burning, so he rubbed at it and looked up at the door, his eyes falling on the most beautiful face he will ever see. A low whimper caught in his throat as Cas walked by, not paying Dean any attention. 

The day went much like homeroom. First and second period was a sweet release. No Castiel. Cas was in his third period and lunch but Dean was free of him during fourth. He had never been happier to leave school than he was that day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to deal with school. Everyone's favorite demon makes an appearance and major bad Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So back with a new chapter. And alot of comments have been about the major douchebaggery of Cas, well think of him how he was when he wanted to open purgegotory and steal all the souls and when he was "God". He was bad and hurt people but he believed what he was doing was for the best. that's kinda how this Cas is. He has his reasons, you just don't know them yet. But you will, maybe soon, maybe not. we'll see. Thanks everyone for the comments and kudos, they make my day.

It was hard for Dean, in school. It seemed like every week Cas was throwing a new omega in his face. April Kelly lasted a week. Hannah Martin lasted for a week and a half, until she found Cas in the janitor's closet with Tessa Evans, who was replaced a few days later by Anna Milton. Anna was gone after two days. 

Before Dean knew it, it had been six weeks since that night. Dean was struggling. It wasn't just Cas and his parade of Omegas but it was something in Dean. He was sleeping more and he always felt tired. He was barely eating and when he did eat, it usually came back up. He was sick and no one knew why. 

Dean didn’t worry about it too much. He would force himself up each morning. He tried to focus in class. He avoided the horrid smelling lunchroom at all cost. He was trying to push through it all, Cas, the never ending tiredness, the overwhelming nausea, all of it. He was doing ok too, or he hoped he was.

Dean sat in algebra, head propped up on his hand, elbow resting on his desk, trying his best to stay awake. He tried to listen as Mr. Copeland talked about polynomial functions. His head was hurting and he was starting to get hot. He swayed in his chair a little before his hand shot up.

“Yes, Dean?” the teacher asked. 

“Can I get the pass for the restroom?” he asked placing a hand over his mouth. He was gonna be sick. He knew it. He just hoped he could get to the restroom before that happened.

“Yeah,” Mr. Copeland nodded and Dean rushed to get the pass and out of the room. 

Thankfully the bathroom was just down the next hall. He all but ran into a stall, didn't even bother to close the door behind him. He was standing, leaning over the toilet, when the smell hit him. It was Cas. It was Cas all worked up. He could smell the lust rolling off his ex. His Alpha. Dean threw up again, and again, until he was just dry heaving into the bowl. He gagged as Cas moaned, somewhere in the restroom. 

Dean didn’t want to think about what or who Cas was doing. He was on the verge of tears. His stomach was cramping from the abuse it just took and he was still gagging every few seconds. He slid down the stall wall and sat on the hard cold floor as Cas growled from his spot in the room.

A door squeaked open and a freshman male omega walked over to the sink. Dean looked up at the sound he knew the guy. Sammy. He had dark blonde hair and soft green eyes. He looked so innocent, other than the dark purple marks on his neck, that he unsuccessfully tried to pull his shirt over. He meet Dean’s eyes only for a moment in the mirror before ducking his head and leaving the room. 

Cas walked out of the stall fixing his shirt and buttoning his pants. He followed Sammy’s steps to the sink, turning on the water he splashed his face and washed his hands. Dean caught his eyes in the mirror too. He watched as Cas turned around and looked down at Dean, still sitting on the floor, before he turned and left the room, leaving Dean sitting alone and uncomfortable in the restroom stall. 

He seemed to sit there for what seemed like hours but in reality it was only a few minutes before he heard a soft voice calling from the door, “Dean?” It was Crowley, why did his voice sound so sweet? He heard footsteps as the Alpha walked into the restroom. He decided not to look up as the shadow fell over him. “Copeland sent me to find you, thought you were skipping. You look horrible man. Anything I can do?”he asked sliding down to sit beside Dean. “Sorry about Cas, by the way, didn’t think he was gonna be such an ass when he presented.” They sat there in silence before Crowley reached into Dean’s pocket and pulled out his phone. 

“What are you doing?” Dean asked, trying to get his phone back.

“Calling your mother,” Crowley said finding the right number and pressing send. He waited for the Mary to answer the phone, placing a friendly hand on Dean’s knee, trying to comfort his friend. 

Finally Mary answered the phone, “Dean, why are you calling me during school? Are you ok?” she asked.

“It’s Crowley, Ma’am. Dean’s not feeling good. He asked to go to the bathroom and he was gone for about ten minutes when Mr. Copeland asked me to go look for him. I found him in the restroom still puking his guts out. Think his sick, Miss Mary.”

Mary sighed on the other end the phone, “ I’m stuck at work. Can you take him home, Fergus? I know its alot to ask but John is still out of town for another few days. I would usually ask Cas but well I'm sure everyone knows by now that ain't gonna happen. Please”

“Yes Ma’am, I will. Can you call the school to check us out?” he asked, looking down at Dean, smiling softly.

“Yeah, go talk to the teacher and I’ll call the school. Thank you.”

“No problem, Ma’am.” Crowley said before hanging up the phone and handing it back to Dean. “Seem’s like I’m taking you home. I’m gonna go get our stuff out of class and talk to Copeland. I’ll be back in a minute, ‘kay.” Dean nodded and tried to pull himself up but Crowley place a hand on his shoulder to stop him, “Stay,” he said standing up and looking back at Dean, “I’ll be back in a minute and I want you to still be sitting right there.”

True to his word Crowley showed up a few minutes later with both his and Dean’s books. He dropped them on the counter and helped Dean off the floor. Dean swayed a little before Crowley looped his arm around the taller teenager’s waist to steady him, “You smell funny,” Crowley mumbled before picking up the two books and headed toward the lockers in d-wing.  
After tossing both books in his locker Crowley led Dean to the front office, where they checked out, and then to his car. Dean smiled as they approached the candy apple red mustang, “She’s beautiful,” he whispered. 

“Yes, she is,” he opened the passenger side door, lowered Dean on the black leather seat and closed the door behind him, before walking over the driver's side and climbing in.

They rode in silence before Crowley spoke, “She’s a 1969 Shelby GT 350e.” He knew Dean appreciated the older muscle cars and she was one of his favorites so he drove her to school every day in hopes of getting Dean to see him. 

“She’s amazing. Is she yours?” Dean asked looking out the front window. He was feeling sick but he could make it until he got home. He had to, no way he was throwing up in front of Crowly or near this car.

“All mine, one of many actually. Daddy likes to buy my affection,” Crowley said with grin. The rest of the short ride to the Winchester home was silent. 

Crowley pulled into the driveway and helped Dean inside and up to his room, “Do you need me to get you anything?” he asked as Dean laid back on the bed.

“No, I’ll be ok. Thanks though.” Dean said leaning back into his soft pillows and kicking off his shoes before pulling up his blanket and snuggled into it. 

Crowley watched Dean with a small amount of fascination and curiosity, “I’ll just be going then,” he said to Dean, who already had his eyes half closed.

“Wait,” he mumbled at Crowley, “Why are you being so nice to me?”

Crowley moved over to the side of Dean’s bed and sat on the edge, “Because Castiel isn't the only guy that loves you.” He looked down to see Dean’s eyes closed and his breath even, he slowly leaned down and place a small kiss on Dean’s forehead before getting up and leaving the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Mary realise how sick Dean is. a secret is outed about John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. so just wanted to thank everyone for still being here. This is sorta just a filler and a little bit of John being an ass. hope yall like it. if yall want to find out whats wrong with Dean give me some comments. I thrive on them and yall might get another chapter sooner. loves yall.

Sam quietly opened Dean’s door, pushing on it it just enough to see that his older brother was wrapped tightly in his blankets, pillows amess around his head. Sam sighed. This was bad, something was wrong with Dean and nobody seemed to be doing anything about it. His mom was a nurse shouldn't she know what was wrong with Dean, shouldn’t she be able to fix him. He gently closed the door and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Sam sat down at the table to finish the homework that he didn’t finish on the bus. 

He was almost most done when Mary walked in holding two pizza and some breadsticks, “Need any help,Mom?” Sam asked pushing away from the table and standing up. He rounded the table as Mary sat the pizzas down on the bar that separated the living room and kitchen and walked into the kitchen.

“Hey Momma,” Sam said as he walked into the kitchen behind her.

“Oh hey love,” she said as she turned around to look at him, “I didn’t hear anyone, thought you were upstairs. Have you been in to check on Dean since you've been home?”

Sam nodded, “Yes ma’am, when I got home he was asleep. What’s wrong with him?” He was really worried and no one was doing anything. Why weren’t they doing something. He might only be twelve but he knew there was something wrong with Dean. If he could see it then the adults must see it too.

“I’m gonna make him soup. Why don't you go ahead and fix you some pizza. If you want, I got Dean’s favorite, so maybe take him a peice see if he wants it.”

“Sure,” he said grabbing a paper plate and a slice of supreme before heading up to Dean’s room. He lightly knocked on the door and pushed it open when no answer came. Dean was still curled in his blankets. Sam walked inside and stood beside his brother’s bed. “Hey Dean,” he said trying to walk him. 

Dean didn’t move, so Sam tried shaking his shoulder,this woke Dean, but only just, “I got pizza,” Sam said, showing Dean the pizza.

Dean tried to wake up more but he was so tired, just so tired. Sam was still standing close to Dean, he could smell the aroma of the pizza and wanted to eat it so badly. He forced himself to unravel from the blankets and sit up, still half asleep and groggy but the pizza smelled good. So he took the pizza off the plate and started eating it. It was so good, great even, for about four bites. The nausea feeling hit again and before he could put the pizza back on the plate, it had tripled. He tried to get out from under the covers and off the bed, he really did, but trying to move so fast made it all worse and he leaned off the bed enough, so that he managed to throw up on the floor and Sam a little.

“I’m so so sorry,” he gagged looking up at his little brother, who stood there with an emotionless face.

“It’s ok, Dean,” He said softly. “Why don’t you go lay down in my room. I’ll bring up a pot and clean this up.” Sam helped Dean up off the bed and into his room. He helped Dean down on his bed and rushed down stairs to get a large pot from under the kitchen cabinets. He brought it up to Dean before going back to the kitchen, where his mother was starting her tomato and rice soup. it was what she always fixed him and Dean when they were sick. 

“He’s really sick, Momma,” Sam said leaning against the counter. “He managed about four bites before throwing up on me and the carpet, mostly the carpet. He’s in my room now, with the pot, and I’m gonna clean up his carpet in a minute but I’m worried about him.”

“Me too,” Mary said, without looking away from the silver pot slowly boiling on the stove. She was worried too, Dean hadn’t been himself since Cas. Cas had always been like family, she thought of him as one of her boys. They had been best friends since the boys were in elementary school. She couldn’t understand how he could just leave Dean like he did. 

When the soup was done she took a small bowl up to Dean and once again Dean could not keep the food down. She left him lying in Sam’s bed completely covered from head to toe in Sam’s blue blanket. Once downstairs she pulled out her phone and decided to call John.

He answered after three rings, “Hello love,” he said greeting his wife.

“Dean’s sick, like really sick and we need you here. Come home, I need to talk to you and I can’t have this talk over the phone.”

“Mary, if he is sick, then take him to the doctor. Me being there isn’t gonna make anything better,” John stated in a matter of fact kinda way.

“Listen here, John Michael Winchester, tell your little beta bitch that you have to leave. Your family needs you. Dean needs you. He needs an alpha and if your don’t come, I’m calling Bobby, which I might do any way,” she paused and took a deep breath before adding, “Come. Home. Now,” she punctuated each word before hanging up the phone. 

She suddenly wasn’t hungry anymore. She walked into the kitchen, turned off the soup and put the two, almost whole, pizzas in the fridge.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " He pulled open the large heavy wood door and walked inside. He stood at the threshold for a moment before heading to the stairs that led to the west wing. His wing. He made it up the first flight of stairs before he was shoved into the wall by a rough hand, “You smell like a Winchester, boy,” his father growled. 
> 
> “Yes sir,” he gasped as a hand closed around his throat, “J-John… sir… p-punched me.” His father released his grip just enough for Cas to breath and tell him why he was that close to a Winchester again. “I was just walking by. He was outside and saw me. I’m sorry sir.” "

Bobby was sitting at the kitchen table, nursing a warming beer, when John arrived a few hours later. Bobby was Mary’s uncle and doctor when she was pregnant with both Dean and Sam. He was the one person she knew that she could count on no matter what. He wanted to punch that smug looking bastard in his face when he strolled into the house, tossing his leather jacket on the back of the couch and his keys on the counter. 

Mary had know about Kate for about a month. She noticed that John was going out of town for work conferences, when she looked into she found out that most of them were a lie. She dug deeper and found Kate Milligan. She was ready to kick him out when Dean got sick. 

John sighed and flopped down in an open chair across from Bobby and his Omega, his Mary. He wasn’t sure what he was doing with Kate but she was young and full of life. She made him feel younger, more alive. He loved Mary. No matter what he will always love Mary but Kate made him feel special again and a beta can’t break an omega bond so he thought his secret would be ok but he was wrong.

“Sorry, Mar,” he began but Mary shut him up with a raised hand.

“Not now, John. It will be discussed but after we get Dean better. There is something you don’t know about Dean. Neither of you do. When Cas presented he came over and well,” She paused looking from John to the table, “Dean allowed Cas to claim him, completely. He told when school started back.”

Bobby looked at her, his face full of concern, “How long has it been since then?”

“‘Bout six weeks since the claim. Schools been in for a month and it was at the beginning of break” Mary said, looking down at the table. She knew she should have told John before now but she was scared of how her husband would react when he found out that his big bad alpha son submitted to a Di’Angalo. She looked up at John and saw the rage building behind his eyes. 

John was a good man. He had his faults but no one is perfect. He simply wanted the very best for his sons. He hadn’t been happy when Dean started bringing that boy around but Castiel seemed good, unlike the rest of that horrid family, and he was still so young. John had hoped that maybe they would be a positive influence on the boy. He thought up till he presented that they had been, that Castiel would be better than his family. 

“He claimed him?” John gritted out through clenched teeth. He knew letting those boys be together would end badly but he didn't think it would be like this. 

“John, calm down,” Bobby said pushing his chair back, away from the table and stood up, “I need to go talk to Dean. Stay here I’ll be back in a minute.”

“He’s in Sam’s room,” Mary said looking at up at Bobby, who had made his way to the stair case.

“Alright,” He replied before disappearing up the stairs.

Mary looked back at John, shame and anger mixed and danced across his face. “I’m tired of your lies, John. Your family deserves better than this. I deserve better that this. You have two weeks to make up your mind. You can go to your beta and lose you family or you can stay with us and lose her. If you stay the boys will never know. We will find out what’s wrong with Dean and we’ll move on.”

Kate was the farthest thing from John’s mind right now, “Why didn’t you tell me about the claim, Mary?”

Mary sighed, “Because I know you. I knew that you would get pissed and when Cas just left I couldn't let you hurt Dean too. I knew you would treat him different. You were always so sure he was gonna be alpha. He should be,” she paused, “but submitting isn’t in alpha biology. I didn’t want to upset you until he presented. We would deal with it then, when it became an issue.” 

“Does the family now?” he asked 

“You mean Sam or the Di’Angalos?” She asked

“Them,” he clarified.

“I don’t know,” Mary admitted.

Upstair Bobby rolled over Sam’s desk chair over to the bed and gently woke up Dean. Dean groaned and looked up at him, “Hey old man,” he mumbled up at him, “If Ma called you then I’m really sick huh?”

“The Claim, was it a complete claim?” Bobby asked looking down at his nephew. Dean looked bad. His face was pale and sunken in. His eyes had lost most of their shine. He looked like he was a few steps away from death. Dean nodded. “But you didn’t claim him did you?” 

“No,” Dean said barely above a whisper. 

“Uncover,” Bobby told him and helped him pull the blankets off him. Under the cover, his shirt was soaked to the skin with sweat, you could see the faint outline of his ribs. “Are you more comfortable with the heavy weight of the comforter on you then without it ?” Dean nodded. “I’m gonna push around on your stomach let me know if anything hurts.”Again Dean nodded.

Bobby began pressing around Dean’s stomach, the lower on Dean’s abdomen he pressed the more Dean winced until he cried out in pain. Bobby pulled his hands away and covered him back up, “You still feeling sick?”

“Yeah,” Dean whimpered.

“Alright, well, I got some pills down stairs that’ll help with that, I’ll bring it up in a few minutes. Try to go back to sleep.”

Bobby left the room and headed back down stairs, walking in on a rather heated hushed argument, “Don’t you dare,” Mary said harshly, walking away from the table, “you don’t get to compare me not telling you about Dean to you sleeping with someone else. You broke our vows, weakened the bond, all for what? What did you gain?” 

Bobby cleared his throat, walked over to his bag, pulled out a bottle of pills and handed them to Mary, “Give him two of these and full glass of water. In about thirty minutes, take him a bowl of soup. The medicine is for nausea, so it should settle his stomach so he can eat. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Bobby left the house and drove into town.

Mary left her husband standing in the kitchen and followed Bobby's instructions. After she gave Dean the medicine she went to the kitchen to put the soup back on the stove. John had left the room as Mary turned on the stove, so Mary headed upstairs in search of her youngest son. She found Sam asleep in Dean’s bed. The floor had been cleaned and Sam’s hair was still damp from a shower. The room still smelled slightly of vomit, so she went to the storage closet down the hall, grabbed a can of air freshener and sprayed slightly around the room. She walked out leaving the door cracked and went to check on her soup. 

John was standing on the front porch, it was freezing but he needed space. Mary was right, as always. Things with Kate had gone on for too far. He knew what he had to do. He would never give up his family or his omega. He had a phone call to make. He was about to push the send button when something caught his eye, someone was standing maybe a block down, looking in his direction. He shoved his phone in the pocket of his blue jeans and started walking toward the person.

Castiel stood looking at the large white house. He saw Bobby walk out and pull away swiftly. John followed him out a few minutes later, just standing on the porch looking down at something in his hand, a phone maybe. Castiel had meet Bobby a few times. He knew the older man was the family doctor and Mary's brother or uncle or something. If Bobby was here, then Dean was really sick. 

Castiel knew that he had no right to care about the boy anymore but he wanted so bad to walk over to the house and go to his Dean. the omegas at school were nothing. He only wanted Dean, only his Dean, but he knew he couldn’t, not anymore. Never again. It was times like this that Cas hated his family. His fucking family and all the shit that came along with being a Di’Angalo. He hated all of this. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice John move from his porch until the alpha was standing a few feet infront of him, baring his teeth, eyes glowing red and anger rolling off the man.   
“You were family,” John spat him, punching the young alpha in the stomach. “He loves you and you are killing him. He’s dying and it’s all your fault. You no good waste of space.”

John's words stung as much as the fist that just landed across his face. “You’re poison just like your family.”

“I know,” Castiel whimpered, holding his face, before turning away and walking home. With each block he passed, the houses got larger and farer apart, until he stopped at large iron gates with a D on both sides. Beside the gate was a little black box that contained a keypad used to open the gates. 3426456 was typed into the pad followed by 104756. The medal gates opened and he walked up the long driveway to the large red brick mansion. 

He pulled open the large heavy wood door and walked inside. He stood at the threshold for a moment before heading to the stairs that led to the west wing. His wing. He made it up the first flight of stairs before he was shoved into the wall by a rough hand, “You smell like a Winchester, boy,” his father growled. 

“Yes sir,” he gasped as a hand closed around his throat, “J-John… sir… p-punched me.” His father released his grip just enough for Cas to breath and tell him why he was that close to a Winchester again. “I was just walking by. He was outside and saw me. I’m sorry sir.”

“You know the rules, Castiel, you had your fun and now you’re an Alpha, time to act like it.” His father released him and grinned, “Are you having fun with your Omegas, son? Heard you’re going through them like candy,” he said smiling, “good night, Son.” His father turned and walked down the hall that led to his study.

Castiel all but ran to the safety of room, he closed the solid oak door and slid down it to the floor. He hated this family, his family. He hated his father, mother and brothers. He only wanted Dean, but he couldn’t. He pushed the thoughts from his head and rose from the floor. He slipped out of his clothes and went into his bathroom, turning on the water in the large garden tub and letting it fill, before he slipped in the very warm water.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all so I had mentioned earlier that this A/B/O was different. Dean is different. I hope I did good explaining the not science behind this. If not please let me know and I will try to explain it better for you. Thanks to everyone who commented on here. Y'all are the pushing force behind this story. Love you guys

Dean was eating some soup when Bobby returned with a bag from a pharmacy. When bobby walked in the room, Dean handed the almost empty bowl to Mary and she exited the room. “Do you think you can make it to the bathroom? I need you to take this,” he handed Dean a small box. 

Dean looked down at the box, jaw hanging down slightly, “You're fucking kidding me, right?” he asked Bobby, never taking his eyes off the box. 

“Just take it and bring me back the box.”

“Kay, Old Man,” Dean shakingly raised himself off the bed and stumbled slightly to the bathroom. 

Mary sat at the table, again, with a small red cup of steaming hot coffee. This night has taken a toll on her and she was really just ready to go to bed. She wanted to sleep and pretend that her husband wasn’t unfaithful and that her oldest son wasn’t so sick, so very sick. 

John sat in the dark living room, in his chair, looking at his wife sitting at the table, looking so incredibly sad. It was his fault. He could feel the stiffness in his knuckles from where he punched a kid. A boy. How could he do that? He was stronger than that. It wasn’t just Castiel that he was mad at. He was mad at himself and Kate and Mary and Dean and Sam. He was just mad. 

Bobby walked into the living room, holding the box, and sat down beside Mary, “John, come here,” he sighed, calling out to John. John walked over and sat in front of Mary. “So, I know what’s wrong with Dean.” 

“What then?” John asks.

“Well it’s kinda simple but not simple at the same time. You’re gonna be grandparents. Dean’s got really bad morning sickness. The medicine will help and it should pass. Dean’s body is trying to adjust. Can I get a beer, I really need a beer?” Bobby asked shaking his head, “Or whiskey?”

“Do you remember what I told you when you had Dean and Sam that because both of you have such strong genes it was gonna complicate the boys some?” he asked as Mary got up from the table, to get a beer for Bobby and John and refill her coffee cup. “I told you when they were born they would be a bit different, but what it mainly comes down to it the alpha and omega in them are equals.”

“Dean has more of the alpha attitude and he would have probably present as an alpha if not for Cas. When he submitted like he did, to another alpha and the claim was made, Dean knocked his body out of whack. He probably felt it when it happened, something just changed. What was actually happening was his body released a ton of hormones and everything else that is released when an omega goes into heat but it was only for a short period of time. He was extremely fertile when they were together,” Bobby paused drinking down half his beer, “God this is awkward.” 

John and Mary looked confused, Bobby sighed, “Think of it like his wolf is both Alpha and Omega, but he will only ever be Castiel’s omega. He won't present as Alpha or Omega unless he chooses to be Castiel’s omega. According to the studies, the claim will never go away, but he isn’t a traditional omega, therefore he can’t be treated like one. He can do everything the same as a beta. In the eyes of the law that’s what he will always be. A beta. Unless he is with Cas. It’s happened before, not a lot but it’s been seen.”

Dean was feeling alittle better so he climbed out of Sam’s bed. He wanted to go downstairs and get some cold water maybe a little more soup. That medicine, that his Mom brought up from Bobby, helped so much. He made it the middle of the stairs when he heard Bobby talking. He sank down to the step. He knew what the test was of course, he just handed to Bobby before the answer was ready. He didn’t think that it would be positive. That he was pregnant. He placed a hand on his stomach. A baby. His and Cas’s baby. Dean listened as Bobby explained how it was possible, and then how it was Dean’s choice. He could be with his Alpha.

Dean pushed himself up off the stairs and down the last few stairs, into the kitchen. John,Bobby and Mary looked up at him, “Feeling better, boy?”Bobby asked. 

“Some,” Dean replied, “Thank you.” he sat down beside at the end of the table with Mary on one side and John on the other.

“Do you understand what’s going on?” Mary asked laying her hand on his hand, that laid on the table. Dean nodded slowly. Then, Dean was smiling. It was a small smile, but it radiated off Dean’s face. His eyes lit up. Shinning Green. “Why are you smiling like you lost your mind?” Mary asked Dean looking up in his eyes. There was a spark there just behind the green. Something Mary hadn’t seen in weeks, not since Cas left. He was happy.

John was pissed. That little bastard. Rationally he knew that Dean was at fault too but Castiel laid his claim on Dean, knocked him up and dropped him all in one fucking day. John was seriously considering killing him. He could get away with it. He was a cop. He knew how to cover his tracks. John hadn’t realised that he had balled his fists so tight that his nails were digging into his palms and blood was dripping on the table.

Bobby was chuckling as Dean laid a hand on his father’s fist, “It’s gonna be ok, Dad, stop try to decide how best to murder him,” Dean was still smiling but it grew as he said that. John huffed and Mary giggled.

John smiled at his son, his pride, “How about we talk about all this in the morning and we all get some sleep.”

“Sure Pops, I just came down for something to drink anyway.” Dean got up and walked to the fridge, opening it and grabbing out a bottle of water. He walked back to the table and told the adults goodnight before heading back to Sam’s room. 

Dean laid on the bed and smiled up at the ceiling. He could be Cas’s omega he would submit to him again and again until there was no alpha left in him at all. They could be together. He could have his Alpha. Dean fell back asleep and dreamed again of brilliant blue eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cas pushed himself into a sitting position against the wall, he wrapped an arm around his stomach and tried to breath. It was hard, his breaths were shallow and painful. He laid his head back against the bathroom wall. He could feel the warm blood trickling down his face. He was light headed and the white walls seemed to be spinning, “Tisk, tisk, tisk,” Cas looked up and tried to focus on the blurry figure in front of him, “Daddy’s gonna be upset with you, aint he?” Cas knew the voice and scent, it was family, but he couldn’t think of who. “Come on, I’ll help you get home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's another chapter hope y'all like it.

Sam’s alarm went off bright and early. A new day. Dean climbed out of bed and went to pee. He really had to pee. Next he walked into his room and woke up the snoring twelve year old tangled in Dean’s blanket and spread out like a starfish on Dean’s bed. “Sammy,” he sang, “oh Sammy. It’s time to wake up.” 

At that moment there was a rough knock on Dean’s door, “Sam time to get,” John said before walking past the door. Dean listened for the knock on Sam’s door but one never came. 

Sam slowly woke up and jumped when he saw Dean standing there. A small smile graced his lips, “Feeling better?” Sam asked as he sat up. 

“Little,” Dean said, “it's time to get up. School time, Sammy.”

Dean and Sam left the room together, Sam went to his room, while Dean headed downstairs. John was standing at the coffee maker, “Hey Dad,” Dean called as he walked to the fridge. He grabbed the orange juice out and closed the door. He turned and looked at his dad, “I’m sorry, Dad, I know you're upset and disappointed in me but I didn’t think this could happened.”

“I know,” John said pouring a cup of coffee and drinking it black. “This isn’t what I hoped would happen to you but you're smiling again. It’ll be ok. Oh, your mom no school today Bobby’s gotta talk to you.”

“Okay, Pops, well I’m gonna go lay down til Bobby wakes up,” he paused and sat his cup of orange juice down. “I know you're mad at Cas and I know that a lot of all this is on him but this is both of our faults not just his.”

“I know,” John told him patting his shoulder before walking to the living and pulling on his boots, getting ready to leave.

Dean went back to his room and climbed in bed. He faded back to sleep very quick.

Crowley wasn’t sure if Dean would be in school today or not, but he prayed, well if he prayed he would have, that Dean stayed out of school today. He had plans for today and sweet Dean would just get in the way. He was standing at his locker just a few away from Dean’s and down the hall from Castiel. That little bastard, but it’s ok, he’ll get what he deserves. How dare he treat Dean like that.

Crowley saw Castiel standing close to his locker. No omega today, huh? First time in a month. Crowley stared at Castiel, trying to figure how was the best way to do this. It was still early, he had time to plan this out. He thinks the bathroom would be a good place, the doors could be locked. Lots of hard objects. I just can’t kill him, Crowley thought, Dean would never forgive me for that. A bathroom, right after lunch. He knew Cas, he would always be late going back to class, usually smoking in the upstairs bathroom in B wing. Thats where it would happen. 

He strolled into the bathroom, on a mission. Castiel was standing by a sink at the end of the row, looking in the mirror. He was looking a little rough, but not as bad as Dean, or well not yet at least. Crowley had a plan to change that. “Anybody else in here?” he sang out, his accent leaking through with words. No one said anything. Crowley closed the door and twisted the lock until it clicked. 

“What do you want Crowley?” Castiel asked without looking away from the mirror. Crowley was standing behind him before he even got done with the sentence. He noticed how sad the boys reflection looked in the mirror, but it was nothing compared to the devastated looked that shown on Dean’s face yesterday in the other bathroom. 

Castiel wasn’t even sure of what was going on until Crowley shoved his face violently into the porcelain sink. “What the hell, dude?” Castiel gasped trying to get out of the grip Crowley had around the back of his neck. 

He shoved Castiel’s face back into the sink, “You hurt someone I care greatly about. You will pay.” Castiel face hit the sink once more before Crowley let him fall to the cold floor. A black, polished, shiny shoe connected with his ribs a few times causing gasps of pain from the other alpha. “You can’t treat him like that. He is precious and you broke him. You can’t break things and expect to not be punished. You deserve this.”

Blood was oozing out of various places on Castiel’s body and face, “I know,” he gagged around the blood in his mouth. Crowley landed one more good kick before he left the bathroom, then the school. 

 

Dean, Bobby, and Mary sat around the table, “What do you want to do?” Mary asked Dean, hating herself for even asking that question. She believed that she knew her son well enough to know what his answer was going to be but still Dean was so young.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked his mom. He hadn’t really been paying attention to them all that much while they talked. His mom and Bobby had been babbling about the science behind what was going on with Dean, like science could actually explain the animalist side of each person, or how they presented. It wasn’t science it was nature. 

“Bout the baby.” Bobby clarified.

Again Dean asked, “What do you mean what do I want to do?”

“Well,” Bobby began, “you have a few options. It’s still early, so there's about three diffrent things you can do, keep it, put it up for adoption or abortion.” 

Dean almost threw up. How could they think he would not want this baby. His miracle, “She’s mine,” he mumbled, placing a hand on his stomach. She, well it, was a gift, his gift. “Why wouldn’t I want to keep the baby.”

Mary sighed, relieved that Dean wanted to keep the baby. But he was so young, just turned sixteen, and now he was going to be a dad. A single dad, more than likely. Cas couldn’t be counted on.

“Just making sure, boy, glad that’s your choice though,” Bobby said obviously relieved too. “Well,” he said scribbling down on his prescription pad. He might be an unconventional doctor but he was still an actual doctor, “Get this filled today. It’s the same medicine I gave you last night and this morning take it when you're feeling sick. The sickness should ease off in a few months. You’re due in September around the end of the month. I’ll figure out the exact date later.” Bobby pushed away from the table and walked over to the fridge, “I’d like to stay for a few more days to keep an eye on you. Make sure the meds work and all.” Bobby grabbed a beer and walked back to the guest room.

“I’m going to school tomorrow,” Dean said, looking at his mom, “I’m gonna tell Cas. We can be together now. No one can stop us. His dad will have to be ok with us ‘cause of the baby. Michael’s all about family, well his family. This baby is Cas’s so she’s a Di’Angalo. She solves the problem.”

Dean looked so happy, resolved. The pain of losing of Cas seemed to faded some at the news of the baby, “You have to tell Sam too.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Dean got up from the table and walked upstairs to his room, promptly flopping down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. A smile gracing his lips until he slipped off to sleep.

Cas pushed himself into a sitting position against the wall, he wrapped an arm around his stomach and tried to breath. It was hard, his breaths were shallow and painful. He laid his head back against the bathroom wall. He could feel the warm blood trickling down his face. He was light headed and the white walls seemed to be spinning, “Tisk, tisk, tisk,” Cas looked up and tried to focus on the blurry figure in front of him, “Daddy’s gonna be upset with you, aint he?” Cas knew the voice and scent, it was family, but he couldn’t think of who. “Come on, I’ll help you get home.”

Cas accepted the extended hand, and with help Cas pulled himself, swaying slightly. His head was spinning, his lungs felt like they were on fire and he could almost feel the bruises forming along his side. He looked up into the face of his helper, dark hair, broad shoulders, tall. Ion. 

“Come on, Castiel, we need to get you cleaned up some before we head out of here.” Ion helped him over to the counter and wet a wad of paper napkins, before dabbing the blood away from Cas’s face. 

Cas doesn’t remember much after that. When he woke in his bed, he could see it was dark outside, so he must have been out for a few hours at least. “...Sleep, Sir, you can't go in there,” was the first thing Castiel heard his room came into focus around him. The voice was strong but lacked any power behind it, Ion, again was trying to save Castiel’s ass.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” a second voice growled out echoing thru the hallway and penetrating the walls around Castiel. He could feel the power behind the words, the alpha scratching his way to surface. Cas knew when his father’s Alpha came out to play someone would get hurt.

He pushed himself off the bed, stumbling only slightly, and made his way to the bedroom door. Opening it, he laid a hand on Ion’s shoulder, “It’s okay, Ion, go.” 

“But Castiel,” Ion began trying to look out for his cousin.

“I said go,” not all alpha’s had to growl and raise their voice to let their alpha seep in the voice.

“Fine,” Ion said before walking away from the father and son.

“Please, tell me that whoever did this,” the alpha said motioning to Castiel’s face, “looks worse than you do.”

“No sir,” Cas began, “I’m sorry, Crowley surprised me and bashed my head against the sink before I could do much…”

“Should have known,” Michael said shaking his head. “Are you talking about Fergus MacLeod, Gavin’s boy?” 

“Yes sir.” Castiel knew that Michael having this information would be bad for Crowley but lying to his father was never a good thing.

“I’ll deal with that,” Michael said walking away from Castiel, who fled back to the safety of his room. He knew that he was meant to act like this big tough alpha but his father scared the hell out of him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tried to tell Cas about the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies. So I know that this chapter is short but i hope you guys enjoy it. I wanted to give y'all something for Thanksgiving. I hope y'all had a safe and wonderful holiday.

Dean was in school the next day, full of life, smiling and laughing. He was looking for Crowley wanted to thank him for his help, but he couldn’t find the short scottish kid. He grabbed a few books from his locker and headed to his homeroom class, arriving a little later than he usually did, so most of the desk were already taken. Cas was already in his desk, he looked like he had gotten the hell beat out him. Dean hoped Michael hadn’t done that, but he knew Michael wouldn’t leave visible marks, he never did. 

Cas watched as Dean walked into the class. He looked happy today, maybe he had found a way to be happy without Cas. Cas knew, however, that he would never be happy without Dean. Dean was everything to him. He just wanted to run away from this whole town, everyone but Dean. He would take Dean with him. They could disappear together, away from everyone. 

He hadn’t realised that he was staring at Dean and Dean was looking right back, smiling. God, he missed that smile. That beautiful smile that lit up his face like the fourth of July. He looked amazing smiling like that again. Cas secretly wished that he was the cause of that smile. He looked away from Dean started doodling mindlessly on the edge of his paper. He heard Dean sigh, but could bring himself to look back up. 

The bell rung and Dean pushed himself out of his desk and headed toward the door. He would talked Cas before lunch. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was gonna say but he had time to figure that out. He was quiet for the rest of the morning, but he was still all smiles. He had a few small talks with a few friends but nothing major. 

Lunch was here and Dean was excited and nervous. He knew Cas loved kids but naturally it wasn’t something that they had ever talked about. He wasn’t sure how Cas was going to take the news. They were gonna be parents and Dean really didn’t want to do this alone. 

Cas was standing outside the lunchroom leaned back against the red bricks. On the outside he looked like he did everyday, but inside he was dying slowly and painfully. Maggie, a pretty omega freshman, had plastered herself by his side today. He wasn’t sure why the omegas in school still wanted anything to do with him. He has a horrible rep since he presented. He used them to get what he needed and he’s only felt bad about it once. That was with Sammy, the sad look on those light green eyes as he left the bathroom stall, Dean being there didn’t help any. He’ll never forget that look, either of those looks. 

He hadn’t noticed when Dean walked up to him until he heard Maggie giggle and Uriel, the big annoying oaf, ask, “What the hell do you want, Winchester?” Uriel had never liked Dean. Michael would know that Dean was trying to talk to Cas before Dean left. He had to get rid of Dean.

“Can I talk to you Cas?” he asked shyly. 

Cas sighed he had to play this right, he was surrounded by family. Most of which were alphas and answered only to michael. shit, he hated this. He seemed to hate a lot of things now. “No,” Cas snapped, “How about you stop being a needy bitch and move on. I have,” he placed an arm around Maggie’s shoulders and pulled her closer to him. He could smell the sadness seeping out of Dean, “Fuck you,” he heard Dean mumble as he walked away. Uriel and Maggie seemed to think that this was the funniest thing they had seen in awhile. Their laughs could be heard echoing around the courtyard.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait y'all. It's short and I'm not thrilled with it but I wanted to give y'all something . I hope yall enjoy it at least a little. Let me know what you think. love you guys! All mistakes are my own if there is anything major please point it out.

Dean threw the last of his bags in the trunk of bobby’s old ‘71 Chevelle. He looked back at his family standing on the porch. John was standing behind Mary, whose eyes seemed to be watering, but Dean won't say anything about that. John had his arms wrapped tight around Mary, grounding her. Sam was sitting on the top step, not looking up at Dean or Bobby. Bobby was leaned against the passenger door waiting for Dean to say goodbye. 

“You don’t have to go, Dean,” John said breaking the silence that had fallen over them since Dean had told them what he wanted to do. Mary agreed, nodding her head, as her husband spoke. Things were still somewhat tense between John and Mary, but above all else Mary loved her Alpha. They would work this out and Kate would fade away. She leaned into her alpha’s grasp. 

“I know,” Dean started, “but I want to. I can’t stay here. It’s to hard. He doesn’t want us, Daddy, and Bobby can help me. He knows what to do.” He walked to the steps and looked down at Sam, “Hey,” he said softly, “It’s gonna be ok. I’ll be back in a few months, with the baby.” He smiled down at his brother. Sammy would learn from this, he’ll learn from Dean’s mistake, not that he would ever call his baby a mistake. Now Sam will know what can happen and how not to let it happen. “I’ll miss you.” 

Sam stood up and flung his arms around Dean’s neck, sobbing softly into the musty smelling leather jacket, soaking in the smell of Dean and John. “Love ya, Dean. Be good okay, Jerk,” Sam said pulling away and wiping the back of his jacket sleeve across his face. 

Dean smiled, “You be good, bitch.” 

Sam giggled and Mary scoffed, “I feel like we are sending you away, hiding you and the baby. I don’t want you to leave,” Mary said stepping away from John and wrapping her arms around Dean. “I love you, baby boy.”

“Not a baby, Mom,” Dean groaned and hugged his mom back. “Love you too, I’ll be back soon.”

“We got to get going boy,” Bobby called from the car.

“Mind Bobby, Dean. Call often, and by often,” John said, “I mean, everyday.”

“Yes, Sir,” Dean replied hugging his father, “Goodbye, Alpha,”

“‘M’one boy,” Bobby called again.

Dean waved to his family and joined Bobby in the car. The car pulled away from the house and headed toward the interstate. “Slow down,” Dean said to Bobby a few blocks away from Dean’s house. He could see the iron gates. He just wanted one more look, before he left Cas behind him. He sighed as Bobby slowed down enough for Dean to take in the house and the boy sitting under a large oak close to the gates. Dean was to far to see if the bruises had faded any or not. 

Cas looked up from his book as the old rusted car passed by. The car was going slower than it should have been. It took Cas a minute to realize that it was Bobby’s old clunker and that Dean was in the passenger seat. He waved slowly at Cas as they passed. Cas smiled and went back to his book. 

Dean relaxed in the passenger seat. He would miss his life here, but he knew that this was best. He tried at school, but after the final rejection outside the lunchroom, he couldn’t do it anymore. He hoped that Crowley would show up, so he would have someone by his side, but at the end of the week there was still no sign of him. There was a rumor going around that he beat the shit out of cas and Michael, or Cas, got rid of him. Dean really didn’t want to believe that but he knew it was possible.

Mary and John had been upset when Dean told them that he wanted to go back to Sioux Falls with Bobby. Sam had cried and screamed at him when he was told about everything, the baby and Dean moving. Dean asked his family to say nothing about the baby or where he was going, to anyone but mainly Cas. They agreed and the next day he was packed waiting for Bobby to say when he was going back home.


	11. Chapter 11

The first few months at Bobby’s were anything but easy. Dean was sick a lot, Bobby said it was a mixture of losing both his Claimed Alpha and his Familia Alpha. He said that Dean would adjust would take a few months, or he could go back, Dean shut that idea down fast. So Dean dealt with the pain that was randomly tearing him apart. 

Bobby had a weird practice sat up, not many omegas came to him as a doctor, so mostly he was a mechanic. He owned his owned a massive savage slash garage shop, that pretty much surrounded his home. Bobby was a strange man, to be honest. His house was full of strange books and strangers items. Dean had even found his panic room, built in the basement, it too was full of strange signs and weird thick books. It was also set up like a normal panic room and when Dean asked Bobby about it, his response was “I had a free weekend.” Dean chuckled and looked through the books.

Bobby had a few guys working for him. An Omega, Garth, who Dean thought wasn’t the brightest crayon in the box but after a few later Dean would admit that the omega had grown on him. A beta, Ash, Bobby had him working on most of the new cars that came in that needed work done that involved the computer. Bobby would work on new cars at all if he didn't need the money, he hated that damn thing. And an alpha, Benny, Dean didn't trust him at first but now Dean adored the big the bear.

Dean spent the first two months settling in. He would spend time wandering around the house and the yard. He would take drinks to the boys in the garage. He was sad a lot but tired to keep busy, parts of Bobby's house almost sparkled, he had cleaned so much.

He felt the baby move at 9 weeks, it was just a small little flutter but it was the best feeling in the world. He was spending more time in the garage, loving the smell of grease, oil, and alpha. He wouldn’t lie, Benny was a bit intoxicating. Where Cas was all sweet fresh apple pie, Benny smelt like spicy gumbo and saltwater. It was different, but oh so good, and best thing is that the alpha wanted nothing from the young omega.

Benny was a complicated man but he claimed that he had already meet his mate but it was when he was younger and she was just a child. She might be around Dean’s age now. He said that she smelled light a light floral and honeydew on a fresh breeze, said it was the best smell in the world and that he would find her again and settle for nothing less.

At fourteen weeks Dean got to see his baby, his sweet little angel. He could see her tapping her foot like she had her own music playing. She was all his. His sweet little Grace. Cas had always said that he loved the grace of everything around him, that it made him feel like more than he was. So maybe when he sees Grace, when he meets, well maybe if he meets her, he would feel worth everything to them.

Dean was showing real good by 20 weeks but that was also when the effects of not having his alpha started to affect him. It started slowly, nothing to bad just cramps and some sickness. Then it gradually got worse. Dean became more withdrawn, staying in the house or in his room all day. 

 

Garth was the first to notice that Dean had gone a whole day without coming into the garage and sent Benny to in to check on him. Dean was 25 weeks pregnant and not and large as he could be but definitely sporting a baby bump. Benny found him snuggled in his bed moaning, seemingly in pain. He was laid curled on his side, his hands were wrapped protectively around his bump and he seemed asleeped. 

“Hey Cher,” Benny whispered, laying a hand on the omega on the shoulder, only to feel trembles running down the boy's body, “have you been in bed all day?” Dean only nodded his head as an answer. Benny pulled out his phone and sent Bobby a message telling about Dean and asking him what he needed to do. A few minutes later Bobby told him to see if Dean would let him lay down with him, that his alpha my help with the trembles. “Scoot, Cher,” Benny commanded, pulling the blanket back and slidding in beside the omega.

Dean wasted no time sliding back to meet Benny as Benny wrapped his arms around Dean. The trembles stopped soon and Dean drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Something about Benny being there with Dean made everything feel ok again. Dean embraced that. The alpha helped sooth the omega.

At 32 weeks Dean saw his Gracey again. She was getting bigger, but Bobby said that she needed to be just a bit bigger. Everything seemed to be growing good, she was just small. Dean was happy to get to see her again. He couldn't wait to hold his baby, just eight more weeks. 

Things got bad, really bad, a few days later when Benny had to leave, going maybe an hour up state. The pain was almost unbearable, he called Bobby soon after it started. Bobby dragged him into the room downstairs where his ultrasound machine was. He also had a hospital bed there and a few other machines that Dean hadn't had to use yet. 

Bobby told Dean to lay on bed and wrapped two bands around his stomach, “This one,” he grunted, pointing to the blue band with the pink small monitor attached to it, “is to keep a check on her heart rate and the other is to monitor the contractions that you're having. That's why it hurts so bad, but we’re gonna stop them.”

To say that Dean was starting to freak out was a bit of an understatement. He was starting to breath heavy and tears were streaming down his face. He knew that if he had her right now she would die. He knew she wasn't strong enough yet. “Dean,” Bobby voice rang through the panic attack brewing inside him, “Boy, I need you to calm down right now. Take deep breaths,” Bobby tried to sooth him, but the beta just couldn't calm the omega. 

Bobby hooked Dean up to an IV and gave him medicine to calm the contractions and hopefully stop them. Dean was still just seconds away from a full on panic attack. Bobby had to do something to calm the omega down so he called Benny.

Benny answered after a few rings and slurred out a greeting, “Lo,”

“Benny, it’s Bobby. Dean’s real bad. He's having contractions and I can't get him to calm down. He’s on the verge of a panic attack.”

“What can I do?” Benny asked automatically. 

“He needs an alpha, Castiel preferably, but well can't help that. He trust you. Can you come back or talk to him, at least, maybe that’ll be help, but I really think he needs you. You're the only alpha he knows and trust right now.”

“Alright, I’ll talk to him. Hand him the phone.” Bobby did just that and passed the phone to Dean. Benny talked to, told him that he was gonna come back, that he would be there in just a hour or so and then he just talked. He talked and tried to sooth the whimpering omega. Soon the contractions eased. They stopped completely when the alpha arrived at Bobby's and climbed into bed behind the omega.

Dean almost went into labor three more times before he hit the 37 week. Each time worse than the time before. At 37 weeks and three days, something happened. Dean woke screaming in pain, blood covering his thighs, the bed sheets and covers were soaked. Benny had been staying in Dean’s bed since the the first time Dean had went into labor. 

“Bobby,” Benny hollered for the older man. “Something's wrong with Dean,” he said as the beta bust thru the door. Benny threw back the covers to reveal the blood.

“Pick him up and bring him downstairs to the room lay him on the bed so we can get everything hooked up.” The next twenty minutes seemed to pass by in blur, but everything stopped as soon as the monitor picked up that sweet heart beat. Then it fluttered, just slightly but enough that everyone heard. “We need to get her out, Dean. She’ll be fine but we don’t have time for this to go naturally between the blood and all, she needs out. We are gonna have to do a c-section.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! so so sorry for the very very short chapter and the long wait. please forgive me!!!

Dean didn’t remember much of the night before other than the excruciating pain but when he woke back up his daughter was here along with John, Mary, Sam, Benny, Ash, Garth and Bobby. His sweet little Gracey was snuggled in her grandmother’s arms. John was looking down on her with a look of such pure adoration. Dean knew that the little girl already had the alpha wrapped around her little finger. 

Benny was the first to notice that Dean was awake, “Hey there Sleeping Beauty,” the alpha chuckled glad to see that Dean was finally awake.

“Sleeping Beauty,” Dean mumbled, feeling a thick film of yuckiness over his tongue, “How long have I been out?” he asked Benny without looking from his family still adoring the baby he was dying to hold. 

“Bout a day and a half.” Benny said, following Dean’s line of sight. “It was scary, but you both are okay,” he drawled out affection leaking out with his words. 

“Mom,” Dean croaked out his voice barely above a whisper. Dean wasn’t sure how his mom heard him but she almost jumped up from the chair she was sitting in. 

“Oh your awake baby,” she said rushing to him, still holding Gracey close to her. “She’s perfect,” she handed the baby, who instantly pulled her close to him. 

She opened her eyes and looked up at Dean. She was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. She had Cas’s bright blue eyes and bit of hair she did have was dark. She looked just like Cas. “Hey Gracey,” he said softly looking down into those sweet blue eyes. “I’m gonna love you forever,” he kissed her sweetly on her forehead and just held the baby close.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so another short chapter hope yall don't mind to much. i'll try to write more but even if its another short chapter there will be another update next weekend. Love you dudes!!!

Dean was incredibly sore. Bobby had gave Dean some medicine for the pain, some good pain meds for now laced with codeine. Since Dean wasn’t a full omega he couldn't breastfeed Gracie. He didn’t realize until Mary had mentioned that it was time for her to eat that Dean realized that he would have to buy bottles and formal. He had some clothes and all for her but he hadn’t thought of how she was gonna eat. 

Mary noticed the panicked looked on her son’s face, “We got some things that she needed while you were asleep. Would you like for me to show you how to feed her?”

Dean looked down at the small little bundle in his arms she was wrapped up tightly in a soft pink plaid blanket, that Dean didn’t remember buying. Her bright blue eyes were wide open and she was looking at Dean, like Cas did, like she was staring into his soul. Dean smiled at his Mary, “Yea, Mom, that’d be great.” 

Dean was still in the hospital bed down in Bobby’s medical room, “Alright, baby, I’m gonna go fix a bottle and I’ll be back in a minute,” Mary said walking out of the room. 

Dean had been awake for a few hours now and this is the first time that he had been alone with Grace. His sweet Gracie. Benny had to go to work, Bobby needed him to work on a car that had to be picked up later that day. Bobby had to go check on a beta that was due in a few weeks and Sam and John had disappeared about thirty minutes ago. 

Dean loved the feeling of having Grace in his arms. She was like a solid weight that held him in place. She grounded him. His gently rubbed his thumb over her cheek, smiling down at her, “I love you, babygirl.” 

Mary walked in a few minutes later holding a small pink baby bottle half filled with formula. Mary sat down beside him on the bed and walked him through how to feed and burp Gracie. Dean was grinning down at his daughter as he was taking care of her. He might not have been awake to give her first bottle her change her first diaper but he’s awake now and he’s gonna do it all. 

After the feed and a diaper change Dean and Grace dozed off to sleep. Mary gently lifted Gracie off Dean’s chest and placed her in a small bassinet. She place a kiss on both of their cheeks before walking out of the room, leaving the door slightly cracked.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry its been so long please enjoy. let me know what you think. unbetaed all mistakes are my own.

Dean was leaning back on his bed, ‘Hey Jude’ softly playing through his speakers on his laptop. Gracie was asleep in her crib. Dean was glad to be home. Gracie was almost a month old and still so beautiful, looked so much like Cas with bright blue eyes that seemed to take in everything around her and dark fuzzy hair. Dean never knew he could love someone so much but he feels like he couldn’t breath without her anymore. She’s amazing. She eats like Dean though. He already had to start adding rice to her formula to thicken it up. 

Sometimes when he’s alone and it’s late he’ll wonder about Cas. If he’ll ever find out about her. If he’ll ever love her, or them. If they will ever be together again. When things get bad and he needs someone to cry to or just a friend he calls Benny. He loves Benny, he really does. 

Today is one of those days. It started off bad, Cas haunts his dreams. Then he goes with Sam to Ellen’s to get a burger and Cas is there, flirting with a beautiful, golden, omega waitress. 

“We don’t have to stay,” Sam said as soon as he spotted Cas.

“Yes, we do,” was Dean’s response, “he doesn’t dictate where I go.” Dean and Sam walked over to a booth and both slid in on opposite sides of each other. 

They talked about nothing for a few minutes until their waitress, the same Cas had been flirting with minutes ago, came over to them, “Hey guys, what can I get you?” 

“Two cokes,” Sam said looking at his brother, and I want the chicken caesar, what about you Dean?” 

Dean looked down at his stomach. He’d never been one big on self image but the baby had done a number to his body. He had lost a large amount of weight and still looked unusually thin, “I’ll have the loaded bacon cheese with extra fries.” He flashed the omega his best smile and handed her the menu before looking back at Sam. He was trying not to pay Cas any attention but it was hard when every few minutes the alpha’s laughter echoed through the space. 

Sam and Dean were lost in conversation when the waitress returned with their drinks, sitting one in front of Sam and the other by Dean, “Your food will be out in a minute and Ellen said that she would be out in a minute to see y’all.”

“Thanks,” Sam said as Cas called, “Drea” from across the room.

“I’m sorry guys,” the omega blushed, “I’ll be back with your food in a few minutes.” ‘Drea walked over to Cas and his friends with her head just a little lower than it had been just a moment ago, while she was talking to Dean and Sam. 

Dean hated seeing the smug ass look on Cas’s face like that, “Did she smell kinda sweet to you, kinda like melon?” Dean asked Sam looking at the waitress trying to brush off Cas’s grabby hands.

“Umm, yeah, Dean,” Sam paused looking at Dean, “I usually don't go around scenting omega’s they tend to find it offencive and kinda creepy, maybe you should work on that.”

Dean knew that Sam was joking. He could hear the sarcasm laced in his words, “Bitch,” he spat back with no real venom.

“Jerk,” Sam smiled.

It was Ellen instead of the waitress that brought out their food, “Hey boys,” she said placing the food down. “Your mama said you were back, Dean. Where’s that baby she’s told me so much about?”

Dean shushed her as he glanced over at Cas who had pulled a very uncomfortable looking waitress into his lap and was currently running his hand up and down her jean covered legs, “Just me,” Dean started still looking over at them, “or does she look mighty uncomfortable over there with mister touchy.”

“Yeah, he gets that way sometimes. I can’t do much because of the whole intended to be thing, until it makes my customers uncomfortable too. That's usually when I get Jo to run him off ‘till Andrea’s shifts over.”

Dean chuckled, “Jo still scare that boy?” he asked looking up at Ellen.

“Even when he's high out of his mind, that boy has the sense to be scared of Jo,” Dean and Sam chuckled then. 

“Wait,” Dean said, “in-intended to be?” he felt like he was gonna be sick. Cas had chosen someone already to mate, someone to claim. Someone that wasn’t Dean. 

“Something Michael set up, I don’t know the whole story.” She looked down to see the color drain from Dean’s face. “You didn’t know,” she stated looking back over at the alpha, who was looking at them now. She had a lot of looks on Cas’s face recently but not that one. She had seen it before when he would look over the table at Dean before he became an alpha, but to see that look from across a room. To see the longing on a teenage face like that hurt her. “I’ll tell him to leave,” she said about to turn to walk over there.

“No Ellen, just bring out a togo box. I need to be getting back to Gracie anyway. You and Jo should come by soon see her,” Dean smiled at her as she left to get the boxes. Dean stood up when she returned with the boxes. Sam started filling the boxes as Dean wrapped his arms around the shorter brunette.

“On the house,” she said as Dean tried to pay for the burgers. 

“Thanks, Ellen,” both boys said before picking up their food and walking out the dinner.

Cas knew the moment Sam walked into the dinner. He could smell Sam coming a mile away, however, he didn’t catch Dean’s until he was in the dinner. He smelt different, sweeter. The first thing that went through Cas’s mind was, maybe Dean had presented, maybe he was an omega and they could be together now. 

Dean's eyes flicked over to him only momentarily, only to see to Cas flirting with ‘Drea. Cas liked her and all, not enough to mate her but enough to convince his father, and her’s for that matter that, he was serious about this. He didn’t like her father anymore than his own and he was sure that she didn't either, but neither was in a place to do much about it, so they dealt. Cas had his devices, most of which consisted of drugs and ‘Drea worked at the dinner as much as Ellen would let her. 

Cas watched as ‘Drea went to get their orders, the guys didn’t notice Dean and Sam and as always thought he was watching her walk away. He wouldn’t deny it was a nice view, but today his focus drifted past the amazing ass in tight jeans to the person he didn’t think he’d see again. His beautiful Dean. 

Ion noticed first, of course Ion would notice, and brought his attention back to the table. Cas laughed and joked just as he would have any other day. He had became a rather decent actor since he presented. Who would have thought that the worse thing to happen to you would be becoming an alpha. 

Cas sighed, barely listening to what Ion was saying now, knowing that he wouldn't be drawn into the conversation he looked over and noticed that Andrea was still with Dean and Sam, “Looks like the little bitch came back,” Uriel spat looking over at Sam and Dean.

Cas knew that they were already texting Michael to let him know that Dean was back. Nobody but family knew why Dean left. There were rumors, none of which Cas actually believed other than he was sick and went to live with Bobby until he was better. 

“‘Drea,” he called, trying to get the group’s attention off Dean. He smiled his almost happy smiled as she turned and walked toward him. He knew what the guys expected from him and what would be reported back to Michael. Cas and ‘Drea had talked about this, he would feel on her some she would look uncomfortable and eventually someone would complain to Ellen about and Jo would kick him out. Win win.

He watched as Ellen greeted and talked to the boys. Cas was hit with a sudden wave of sadness. He looked up at Dean, to see him looking back there was something different in his eyes, a new brokenness, sadness. Ellen had told him about ‘Drea, of course she had, why wouldn’t she?

Cas watched as Dean leave. He thought about following Dean but knew he’d never make it out of the door. He had never been more happy to see Jo than was that day, “You need to leave, Cas,” She snapped, “Andrea has a damn job to do and you're interfering with it and we have had several complaints about your affection, keep your hands to yourself when you're in here. Now get out.” 

“Whatever, Joanna,” he shrugged, ‘Drea sliding off his lap, standing up and leaving. once he was away from the dinner and could see Sam and Dean still in front of him, he picked up his pace just a bit, enough to catch up with the two. “Hey Sam, can I talk to Dean?” he asked the smaller of the two.

But it was Dean that answered, “No, Cas, how about you stop being a needy bitch and move on. Come on, Sammy,” Dean wrapped an arm around Sam’s shoulder protectively and all but pulled him along.

Dean kept his composure until he was safe in his room. Gracie was asleep in her bed, so he flopped down on his bed, thankful for the wall that kept his tears safe from anyone to see. Later he called Benny and they talked for hours, Dean fell asleep listening to the alpha talk. 

Mary came in when Gracie started crying taking her out if the room and letting Dean sleep. She smiled down at her son. He was doing a great job. He took every feeding unless someone stole Grace, changed every diaper. Today was the first time he had left her at all. She was so proud of him. He never tried to get anyone to do anything for him and he never tried to pawn her off on anyone. So Mary took her chance at night when Dean was sleep to sneak in and steal the baby. her sweet little granddaughter.

She headed to the kitchen to fix a her a bottle when she heard John’s voice whispering in the kitchen. she stopped on the stairs and listen. “-Told you I’m done. My family. My life’s here, Kate, I’m sorry but this isn’t new. Nothing's gonna change my mind. I love my Omega.” He stopped talking for a moment and Mary saw his shadow shift across the wall, “I’m sorry, Katie, nothing changes. Don’t call again.” Mary heard the flip of John’s ancient phone, he refused to get any new phone. She waited another moment before heading down the stairs with Gracie. 

“If it’s not my two best girls,” John said, meeting Mary before she made it to the kitchen, “I’ll hold her while you fix her bottle.”

“Sure, love,” Mary said kissing her alpha on the cheek before moving to the kitchen to do just that.  
“How’s my beautiful little Grace doing tonight?” John cooed down at the baby walking over to table. Grace giggled, reaching up to grab the scruff on her pop’s chin. John laughed and gently rubbed his chin over the baby’s face cause her to let out a squeal of laughs.

Upstairs Dean sat up straight, unsure of what had woken him until he looked over and noticed that Grace was gone. He rushed out of his room and down the stairs only to find her giggling at her grandfather, while Mary made a bottle.

“Sorry, Dean,” John said, “didn’t mean to wake you. She’s a ball of laughs tonight.”

“She woke up a few minutes ago,” Mary said shaking the bottle and testing on her hand, “we can get her back to sleep why don’t you get a shower and go to sleep yourself. You don’t have to do this all on your own. We are here to help baby.” She handed the bottle to John and walked over to Dean. She kissed him on the forehead before shooing him upstairs to take a shower then back to bed. 

“You heard didn’t you, that Kate called?” Mary nodded sitting down beside her alpha. “She’s been calling since I left her, kept saying there was something I needed to know. She said that she was pregnant and the baby was stillborn and she's dying. She begged me to come to her and stay till it happened but I’m not. I won’t leave you or the boys or Gracie. I made a mistake with her and I’m sorry for it but I’m done with her. 

Upstairs Dean took an extra long shower before climbing into bed. He slept peacefully, without even realising when Mary snuck Gracie back in her bed.


	15. NOT A CHAPTER!!!!!

So hey everyone. I need to know something I have the next to chapter wrote but the next one is super sad and either John or Mary dies I won't say which. I can rewrite them where they don't die or I can leave it as it is. It is up to you, my people. Comment and let me know. love you all!!! Comment tell me I need to know!!!!! oh and if any one can tell me how to load pictures that are saved on my computer on here please let me I want to do like a college thing with baby pics of Gracie but I can't figure out how to do any help would be great!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it took so long but here is the next chapter. All mistakes are my own, let me know if any are to bad love you guys.

It had been a long time since John had spent anytime alone with his boys. It took some convincing but he finally got Dean to agree to leave Gracie with Mary for the day while they went out to the Campbell’s old cabin. It was an isolated old wood structure out in the middle of a clearing a couple miles into the woods behind the farm that Mary’s dad owned before he passed and left it to Mary. It was about fifty miles outside of town, and only family knew where it was. 

It was about noon when John pulled the impala up to the cabin. Not a lot was said on the ride out but then again it wasn't always easy for john to communicate with his boys. Sammy sat in the back seat, legs stretched out across the seat , nose buried so far in a mythology book that he got from bobby that he probably didn't even know the car was moving. Dean sat in front looking out the window, humming along to whatever rock song played out of baby’s speakers. It had been a long time since John had seen his so quiet and look so peaceful at the same time. He figured that Dean was probably thinking about Gracie that's usually what he thinking about when he gets that look on his face. 

They climbed out of the car and stretched out their limbs, “Dean, you wanna grab the coolers out the back and Sammy go open up the door let it air out some before we march in there”

“Yes, sir,” Dean said in an almost automatic response.

Sam’s was a bit different, “Let me finish this page,” he grumbled still in the back seat.

“Now, Sam,” John said.

“I will in a minute, dude, almost done,” he said a little louder, with a hint of a growl in it.

“I got it, Dad,” Dean said walking by with the cooler, sitting it down on the porch. He open the door and looked back out at the impala. He wouldn’t mind staying out here, he thought to himself, away from everything, just him and Gracie. He could see fixing it up and sitting on the front porch in rocking chair with Gracie, looking out into the trees, just listening to sounds around him.

“Thanks, Dean,” John called from the Impala’s trunk, where he was pulling out three fishing poles and a tackle box, “You gonna read all day,” he asked Sam, as he turned another page.

“No, sir,” Sam grumbled, dropping his book with a small thud on the floorboard and climbed out the car. Really all he wanted to do was to climb back in the seat and pick up his book. He was really enjoying it, more than he would fishing with Dean and the old man, but he would do his best. So he stretched out and walked over to where Dean was standing on the porch looking out at the woods.

John sat the poles and the box on the ground and closed the trunk. He looked up to see both boys standing on the porch leaning on the old railing that lined the porch, he hoped it was strong enough to hold the weight of them both. He smiled as he saw the boys laugh at something that he was to far away to hear and Sam shove at Dean. 

John grabbed the fishing gear and walked up to the porch, sitting them down by the steps, he walks into the cabin to take a look around. He coughed at the dust his heavy boots stirred up as he walked in. The floorboards squeaked under his weight as he walked around the small room to check everything out. 

There was a dusty, moldy couch facing an open fireplace, a built in bookshelf was on the inside wall and a large window was on the other looking out he could see the impala, in all her gloriousness, and behind the car stretched on miles of woods. 

He turned around and looked in at the kitchen, it was small also. An old fridge and stove sat side by side against the wall. A counter ran the rest of the length of the counter, with a sink about halfway down, above the sink was another window, looking out at the small lake on the property. There were dirty moth eaten curtains blocked most of the view. 

He walked down the hall and pushed open doors as he went the bathroom door first, then a small bedroom,only housing a twin bed and a small dresser. The next door led to a larger bedroom. He pushed open the door and stood in the doorway for a moment looking around the room. He had spent a few nights in here with Mary, in the queen bed that took up a good portion of the room. The bed was pushed against the wall in the corner and against the opposite wall was a long dresser. 

He walks in the room and over to the dresser and looks up at the large mirror connect to the dresser. Mary loved this dresser. it was one of her mother’s. It as covered in dust, much like everything else, the edges were covered in spiders and cobwebs. It had been a long time since he really looked in a mirror, no matter how dirty, he couldn’t deny the silver that had almost overtaken his scruffy face. He sighed, running a hand through his thinning dark brown hair, he walked out of the room, down the hall and out the front door. 

He found Sam and Dean running around the yard, Dean chasing Sam yelling, “Eat it I dare ya.” John laughed as he sat down on the top step and just watched his boys for a while. Dean finally caught up with Sam and pinned him to the ground by sitting on him.

“Come on, Sammy,” Dean laughed holding a long brown worm just inches above Sam’s lips. Sam pursed his lips tight and shook his head, not giving Dean any chance to shove the worm in his mouth. Sam knew he would too, given the chance so he refused to give him any. “It's just a little worm. Eat. It. Sammy,” again Sam just shook his head.

John let them fight just a little longer before calling out, “Get off your brother, boy. Lets get some food and start fishing, hows that sound?”

Dean shoved the worm in Sam’s face before standing up and walking over to the porch, “Mama put any pie in there, Pops?”

“Not sure,” John said rooting around in one of the coolers before pulling a full apple pie wrapped in saran wrap.

“Awesome,” Dean said grabbing the pie and sitting back on the porch, leaning against the house. 

John grabbed a fork out of the cooler bag and handed it back to Dean, “Enjoy,” he smiled. As Sam walked up John tossed him two sandwiches, both with his name on it.

“Thanks, Dad.” He said walking up the step and sitting down beside Dean, “Gonna eat the whole thing?” He asked looking at Dean holding the entire pie.

“Maybe,” Dean said smiling around a bite of pie.

John laughs at the boys and digs through the ice in the other cooler, pulling out three drinks for them and handed them out, before he sat down to eat his own sandwiches. 

Dean eats about a fourth of the pie before asking for a sandwich. John would never doubt that boy’s appetite. Once the sandwiches were done, Sam collected the gear and John and Dean followed him over to the pier that lead out over the water. 

“How about we stay on the shore, instead of the pier, not sure how sturdy it is.” Sam had just stepped on the pier, and froze as the boards croaked under his weight, as John said this, he quickly backed up and got off the boards.

“Good point, Dad,” Sam said flopping down a few feet from the banks of the water. Dean followed, farther down and John settled somewhere in the middle. Soon they each had a line in water and were just waiting for a bite. 

The sun began to set behind them before they closed up the house and pack everything back into the impala. They had the fish they caught in an extra cooler in the trunk. They had done good enough for a nice dinner one day. “Wanna drive?” John asked tossing Dean the keys, knowing that Dean would not say no.

“Sure,” Dean said walking away from the passenger side and over to the driver side, before climbing in and starting the car, once John and Sam when in. 

John let Dean get out of the woods and back on the main road before he said anything, “So when I was in the cabin earlier I was thinking maybe we could come out here more, fix up the cabin, maybe spend some more time out here. Today was nice and I think your mama would like it out here. Build a swing set for Gracie and maybe a sandbox, make it fun out here.”

“That sounds good, Dad,” Dean said glancing over at his old man. Dean only took his eyes off the road for a second. The semi just appeared, Dean wasn’t sure if it was his fault or if the semi swerve but they were all thrown toward the driver's side as the white semi plowed into the passenger's side. Bad Moon Rising humming out of the speakers as John, Sam, and Dean laid unconscious in the wrecked impala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for how this chapter ended. I took every comment into consideration when trying to decide on what to do here and I want to thank everyone so much for telling me what you think. I hope y'all like this chapter and know that your words didn't not fall on deaf ears. no comments ever do. I love every comment and kudos I get, they make my day about a million times better. so thank you all!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so here it is. who's ready to know what happens to John??? Well to bad. Mwhahaha. sorry about the wait guys. Spring break was awesome and internet free so couldn't post anything. but here is the next chapter let me know what y'all think. i thrive on comments. i need them like air lol!!!

Cas stood looking up at the large white building wondering what room Dean and John were in. If they were even in the same room. If Dean had needed surgery or if John was in worse condition. He didn't know much, just what he had been told by Ion’s older brother’s girlfriend, who’s a nurse in the ER, and that was that John, Sam and Dean had been rushed in by ambulance after a bad accident. He knew the Impala was totaled and Dean was gonna be crushed when he found out. 

He had been looking at the building for an hour, just looking at it, debating on if he should go in or not. He needed to check on his mate, and everything in him still claimed Dean as his, no matter what deal Michael might have worked out with ‘Drea’s old man. Dean was always his. He took the first step toward the doors and stopped as the automatically slid opened. Dean wouldn’t want to see him. Dean’s family hadn’t spoke to him since John punched him before Dean left months ago. 

Cas would never admit to the damage that Dean leaving had truly done to him. It was a hurt that he would never forget and something that would always linger somewhere with him, no matter what happened with him and Dean. One day he would be free of Michael and his all alphaness bullshit family and he would apologize to Dean and beg for the rest of his life, if he needed to, to get Dean back in his arms and he would never ever let Dean go again. 

He looked into the open doorway, he could clearly see the check-in desk and a handful of people waiting but none of them were the Winchesters. So he took a deep breath and walk in, up to the desk. A middle aged lady looked up from a stack of papers, “How can I help you, Sir?” She asked, her sweet southern voice easy to hear and claimed his alpha almost at once. 

It only took a moment for him to answer the omega back, “I’m looking the Winchester’s, John and Dean, father and son, brought in about an hour ago, they were in a bad car wreck.”

“Birthday?” She asked.

“John’s is April 22, 19...” Cas stopped for a moment to think Mary was always real big on birthdays but the year always gave him some problem, “54 or 5, I think,” he added, “ but Dean’s is January 24-”

“I’ve got them. They have been moved from the ER the surgical floor, which in floor 3, follow this hallway,” she pointed to the left down a long brightly light hall, “elevators will be on the left. Go up and they open across from the waiting room. 

“Thank you,” Cas said before turning to walk away, “ma’am,” he turned back to the desk, “could you tell me who has to have surgery?”

“John,” the lady said, “ he was real bad when the ambulance brought him in. The family can tell you more,” with that she turned back to her work and Cas walked off down the hallway. He made it to the elevators, pressed the up button and waited for the first one to ding. He walked into the right one and pressed the button with the three on it. The elevator was empty, besides him, so he waited. A small ding marked every floor he passed, he felt like he was entering a murder trial and he was the murderer. His palms were sweaty and he was certain that as soon as he stepped out the elevator the entire hospital would be able to hear his heart bOne eating. They would send him away, he was almost certain of it and Cas couldn’t blame them one little bit. 

One last ding and Cas stepped out from the elevator. This hall looked just like the rest, blindingly white and the smell of chemicals surrounded him and messed with his nose. He steadied himself and walked across the hall to the room lined with tall glass windows. Mary was sitting in a blue soft looking chair. Her long blond curls pulled back into a messy bun, she was wearing a big baggy grey t-shirt and black yoga pants. Her eyes were red and she had tear tracks still on her face. This was not the Mary that Cas was used to seeing. She was always so well put together but not today.

Sam sat beside her, his face just a little swollen. His blue chair reclined out, eyes closed, face turned up toward the ceiling. Maybe he was asleep. Other than some ugly bruising in his face and his left wrist was wrapped in an ace bandage.

Cas looked around the room until his eyes landed on Dean, who was standing in the corner with his back to the glass talking to, from the looks of him, an alpha. A new alpha. Cas had been replaced, but Dean could have anyone why would he chose to be with another alpha, maybe he just had a type. Cas was staring at the back of Dean, well Cas wouldn’t call it staring but Dean would and actually had a few times. It was just one of the things that Dean picked on him about.

It wasn’t until Dean shifted something that he was holding in his arms that Cas’s focused moved from Dean’s back to his shoulder, where a little face lay looking at him with blue eyes. Cas just looked back at the baby. The baby was wearing a soft blue hat, a boy maybe. Why was Dean holding a baby, was the first thing that popped into Cas’s head. Maybe it’s the alpha’s, he thought still looking at the child, Dean had always wanted kids, so maybe he found a way to get an alpha and a baby. 

Cas and the baby stared at each other as the baby brought a tiny fist up toward Cas, almost like a wave. Cas never thought his heart would melt for another alpha’s baby but this one seemed special. Cas smiled and waved gently back at the baby. He could see the sleeve of a light pink and blue striped sleeper, so a girl, she was so cute.

He almost stopped breathing when the baby’s face shifted and Dean’s face came into view. Dean looked shocked to see Cas standing there, then briefly panicked before his face smoothed over into indifference. He passed the baby over to the alpha and walked out toward him. Cas released the breath and waited for Dean to get to him. 

Considering their father was in surgery from the wreck both Sam and Dean seem to be in relatively good condition. Other that a long gash that ran from Dean hairline to between his eyebrows, that had to be stitched up, and a few cuts and scrapes on his arms, he seemed to be okay. To say Cas was relieved was an understatement. 

“Hi,” he said softly as Dean walked out of the doorway and stopped a few feet in front of him.

“Why are you here?” Dean snapped skipping any greeting, just staring at Cas like he was trying to burn holes in him.

“I have a friend who’s a nurse here,” Cas started, stepping closer to Dean, “She told me that you, Sam and your Dad were brought in. I needed to check on y’all.” He looked away from Dean back to the baby, who was crying in the alpha’s arms reaching out for Dean. “How’s John?” he asked looking back at Dean.

Dean huffed, “Not sure,” he said turning to lean against the glass window, “he’s in surgery right now, there's internal bleeding and some bleeding on his brain.” He slid down the glass and sat on the floor, “It’s my fault.” Dean pulled his knees up to his chest and laid his head down on them, “I was driving. I didn’t even see the semi, nobody’s quite sure what happened or how it happened but we should all be glad we aren’t dead, at least that’s what the doctor in the ER said. Dad was almost thrown from the car. Me and Sammy got lucky. I have a concussion and Sammy got a broken rib or two. Dad’s been back…” he paused as a loud cry came from the other side of the glass, “I’ll be right back,” he pushed off the floor and walked back into the room.

Cas watched as Dean walked back into the waiting room and shifted the baby from the alpha into his arms, calming her before walking back out to where Cas still stood. Dean looked down at the baby’s face as he came to stop in front of Cas, seeing the baby up was nothing like looking at her through the glass. Her hat slid down as Dean shifted her and showed off a patch of dark brown baby soft hair. She looked at Cas again with these big bright blue and he felt something in him snap. 

He stepped up to Dean and looked down at the baby. She reached up with a little balled fist and patted his face. That's when it hit him there was something familiar about her beyond the blue eyes and dark hair, that’s a combination that she could have gotten from anyone, but her scent apples and spice, almost like pie but more of a leathery spice than a sweet spice, that’s Dean and the apples are from him. He ran a finger over the baby's hand and looked up at Dean, “She’s ours,” he stated, knowing that he wasn’t wrong. 

Dean nodded and looked down to where Gracie had wrapped her hand around Cas’ finger. Nothing was said until a surgeon walked by and into the room. They both followed him into the room and waited to see what would be said about John.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So enjoy another chapter!!!! let me know what yall think! comments make me work faster and faster!!! so the more comments the faster I type. so how fast do yall want the next chapter??? comments!!! I need them. tell me how yall feel.

Dean listened as the surgeon explained that they had done everything they could. He told Mary that they had stopped the swelling and bleeding on his brain and the internal bleeding. John’s heart had stopped twice while they were working on him. He was in his own room and under sedation, would be until tomorrow, when the doctors would bring him out and see if he wakes up, hopefully he would. He told them it would probably be best if they all went home and got some some rest. So they did. Dean told Cas to follow them to the house, that they needed to talk.

Inside the house Dean and Cas could be heard everywhere. It wasn’t loud, just powerful. The words vibrated and echoed, well Dean’s words did. “You think I’m mad because of Gracie,” Dean exclaimed, “you stupid son of a bitch! I’m mad because of you, not because of her. I’m mad because you left me alone and confused and you didn't care while I was trying to hold myself together. Everything you did was like you were trying to break me. Every time you would flaunt one of your bitches in my face. I gave you everything, everything,” he exaggerated, balling his hand into fist desperately wanting to punch Cas in the face, “and you made me feel like a cheap whore.”

“Even when you saw me puking my guts out in the bathroom, you still said nothing. You looked at me and walked away, like I never meant anything to you, like you didn’t care. That is why I’m mad not because of Grace, in all this Grace is the one thing that I gotta say in. I make the decisions that affect her, only me.”

Cas stood still not knowing what to say, he thought that Dean would be mad because he had to give up everything for a child, “Why didn’t you tell me?” was all that Cas was able to ask. 

“I tried to,” Dean sighed flopping down on the floor leaning against the wall and running his hand through his light brown locks, “Do you remember that day about two months after school started back?” he asked. He really hated bringing up old memories of him and Cas, “You were surrounded by your alpha friends and some omega was glued to your side. It took everything in me to walk up to you, after you hadn’t cared in the bathroom, I knew you probably wouldn’t care but I hoped you would and you had a right to know. When I asked if we could talk, you told me to stop being a needy bitch and move on, so I did.” 

Cas sat down in front of Dean, who had his knees pulled up to his chest, almost sobbing. Cas could smell the sadness thick on Dean. He had never meant to hurt Dean, so he told him, “I didn’t want to hurt you,” he gently placed a hands on Dean’s knees, frowning as Dean tensed beneath him.

“Don’t touch me,” Dean spat at Cas, “you did more than hurt me, Cas, you broke me. Do you know how hard a rejection is to deal with while you're pregnant. Nothing could make it better. I spent weeks in bed. I could barely move. It felt like something was trying to tear me apart. Care to guess how many times I almost miscarried. Why do you think she is so small? I moved to Bobby’s after that first week. He’s a doctor, helped explain a lot about me, about what was going on, and how it happened. Wanna know what the worst part is?” 

Dean looked up and Cas, his bright green eyes almost glowed with rage, maybe he was meant to be an alpha, Cas thought, “What?” he asked. 

Dean smiled, a sad little smile, “We could of had it all, all of it. You could of been my alpha. I would have present as an omega and only have been yours. Forever. I guess I still could if I still loved you.” He pushed himself up and looked around the room, his room, Cas was sitting in his room. His senses betrayed him, as the room began to smell like home for the first time in a year. A small growl grew in the back of his throat. Fuck Cas and his fucking scent.

He walked away from Cas, who was still sitting in the floor, and over to the bassinet, where his beautiful blue eyed baby girl slept soundly. He brushed a finger across her small hand, smiling down at his daughter, he hadn’t noticed that Cas had moved until he felt arms encircle his waist and hot breath tickled his neck.

“And you don’t still love me?” Cas asked placing a small kiss on the side of his neck just below Dean’s ear. He felt Dean tense again but Dean didn’t pull away. Cas sighed into his neck and pressed his nose a little more into Dean’s neck, pulling him closer. He let Dean’s scent fill his nostrils. He was getting dizzy, drunk on Dean. It had been too long since he had had Dean in his arms, able to smell the thick leather and spice, breathing in again he could tell something had changed there was less smell and something different, apples, fresh and crisp. Grace. 

“I can’t,” Dean sighed pushing Cas away. He missed Cas so much it hurt sometimes, “loving you hurts to much.” 

Grace started wiggling in her bed, opened her big owlish blue eyes and started to whimper, it was a small heart breaking sound that grew into a wail in about 30 seconds. Dean lifted the small child out of her bed and held her closely for a few minutes, before walking to the bed and laying the baby down. She started to whimper again and Dean knew he had about a minute to change her diaper before the crying began. He rushed to get her changed and she started screaming just before he was finished. He was snapping her sleeper back up, when there was a soft knock on his door, and Benny stepped in. 

“Hey Cher,” Dean smiled as the older alpha enter the room, “do you need any help with her, I was about to go to bed when I heard her. I can watch her while you and Castiel talk.” Benny stepped into the room and up to Dean. He looked down and the baby in his friend's arms. She was still whimpering and reaching for Dean’s face. Benny tickled her toes to get her attention and she smiled, looking at him.

A low feral growl echoed in the room, causing Dean and Benny to turn to Cas. His eyes were glowing, a dangerous shade of red. He was fuming at the site in front of him. How dare this Alpha think he can be next to his family. Dean and the baby are his. Dean has his claim and Grace has his blood. They are his.

Benny stepped in front of Dean, who pulled Grace tighter to his chest. Cas took a step forward baring his teeth, still growling. Benny snarled, as Mary and Sam busted into the room, “Take another step and I’ll rip your throat out,” Benny threatened Cas, still snarling. 

Mary stepped in between the two alphas and Sam followed her. Mary’s face was smudged with mascara from crying, her eyes were bloodshot. She was wearing John’s favorite shirt, her blonde hair was still pulled into a messy ponytail. “You will not do this, not today,” she was furious at the two alphas in her son’s room, “John is in a coma in the hospital, you will not start shit today, not in my house. Benny, stow your shit or get out. Castiel, it is late you need to leave and if Dean wants to see you he will message you. Dean, give me Grace, I’ll go feed her. You try to go to bed. Sam, go get in bed, you need rest.”

Dean handed his daughter to his mother and took her place between the two alphas. “You heard her guys. Come on, Cas, I’ll walk you out.” Cas followed Dean out of his room, down the stairs and out the front door. Dean stopped them on the porch, “Listen Cas,” he began, “first, you don’t get to on all alpha on someone over me. You lost that right. Second, and take this to heart, don’t fuck with Benny. He will rip your throat out. He is bigger, older, tougher and better than you. I’ve seen him tear apart an alpha with his bare hands. If he thinks me or Gracie are in danger, he will hurt you. And last, if want to see you I will, if not then leave us alone.” 

“You turned your back on me when I needed you the most. I went through hell because you claimed me and then rejected me. I gave you everything and you almost killed me, literally. I can’t do this right now.” 

Dean turned to go inside when a hand landed on his shoulder, “I am sorry for pushing you away like that but I need you to listen to me. I had my reasons, maybe not the best reasons, but I thought that I was doing what was best for us both. I loved you so much, I still do, and I’m sorry,” he sighed and moved in front of Dean.

Dean stood completely still as Cas leaned into him. He knew what was about to happened, but he couldn't bring himself to move. He stood there anticipating the way it was going to feel when Cas’ lips finally met his again. It was perfect, just like a year ago. Dean sighed into the kiss, leaning into Cas as he encircled Dean with his arms. Cas licked the seam of Dean’s lips and Dean hesitantly parted his lips for Cas, for his alpha. Cas deepened the kiss causing Dean to moan, a sound that was swiftly swallowed by Cas. 

Dean pushed Cas away when he started thinking of Cas as his Alpha. Cas wasn’t his Alpha. He might have hoped it once but that was a long time ago, now Cas is a sperm donor at best, “You don’t get to do that,” Dean mumbled before turning around to rush inside.

“Wait,” Cas called to Dean, “ Do you remember what I told you that day?” Dean stopped with his hand on the door, about to open it, “ I said that I would always love you and I do. I told you that we would be together. I truly thought that we could, at least for a while, but I messed up. Michael called me while we were asleep, told me I needed to come home. He had something for me to do. I rushed home, because as you know Michael isn’t an alpha to mess with. When I got home he was waiting for me. The first thing he did was scent me and all he smelled was you. He knew what we had been doing, not the claim, but enough. He kicked my ass and then told me if I had anything else to do with you, he’d make you disappear, and he would, you know it. He told me it was time for me to be an alpha, not a bitch. I didn’t do it because I wanted to leave you, I did it to save you.”

Dean dropped his hand but stayed where he was, “It doesn’t matter why you did it,” Dean sighed.

“Course it does,” Cas said stepping toward Dean, “I wanted to keep you safe from my family. That day, the day I sent you away at school, Crowley had just beat the shit out of me, a few days before, and I knew I deserved it but the night before that day, Michael wanted me to prove I could be an alpha of his standing. He took me to the pier and opened the truck. Crowley was tied up in it.” Cas walked over to the steps and sat down, “Wanna know what he wanted me to do?” 

Dean walked over to the steps and sat down beside Cas, “What happened?”

“Michael said I had two choices when he found out why Crowley had kicked my ass. It was because of you. Crowley said I couldn’t break things and get away with it. He meant you. Michael handed me a gun and told me to walk him down to the end of the pier and put a bullet in his head. I couldn’t, we argued and Michael told me that I would or he would find you and make me watch as he killed you and Crowley. So I made it look like I did, told Crowley to stay gone.”

“Michael isn’t someone to mess with, and you know how scared I was of him. He knew that I would fit into his mold if he threatened you. He knew that you were my weakness. You still are. He can not know about Grace.” 

Cas stopped talking and silence hung between the two boys. It only lasted a moment before Cas spoke again, “About a week after you left, Sam told me that you had moved and you were ok, I was so relieved. You were out of his reach. I thought, stupidly, that I could rebel then. He showed me how wrong I was.” Cas pulled up his sleeves enough to see the jagged marks across both wrist, “He tried to make it look like suicide, when I told him I was leaving to find you and he’d never see me again. I woke up in the hospital a week later. I learned my lesson that day.” 

Cas jumped slightly as Dean’s fingers ran softly along the scar on the wrist closest to him, “I’m sorry,” Dean whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SO sorry about the wait on this guys I've had complete and total writers block so I marathoned season four and hopefully I'll get back in the swing of it soon. if y'all are reading my other story the hidden omega same goes for it major writers block. I'm so sorry. I hope yall enjoy. Let me know what yall think. who knows it might help finish this thing up.

Cas snuck over the side wall, where Michael’s security was the weakest, the trees were the thickest here and he could sneak into his room from here, avoiding Michael completely until he was able to take a shower. Stepping out of the shower, he wrapped a soft white towel around him. He hated washing their scent of him. He hadn’t truly realised how much he missed the family. His family. He had a baby. She was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. He could still see those big blue eyes staring at him. 

He picked his phone up off of his bed, where he had tossed it when he got in, and sat down on his bed, sinking into the soft mattress below him, letting the towel fall loose over his legs. He checked it, finding two missed calls and four messages, both calls were from Michael, he’d deal with that later. He checked the messages, the first was Ion wondering how John and the others were doing, two from ‘Drea that he didn’t even look at those, just scrolled down to the next one. It had been months since he had seen that name on his phone.

He held his thumb over the name for a moment wondering if he really wanted to know what it said. So much had changed in the past few hours. He didn’t know what Dean would say now. He finally let his thumb hit the screen and read the simple words on the screen that made his day a million times better. ‘We’ll talk promise.’ only three words on a screen held so much promise for him. A promise of a future, maybe. He smiled at the phone and thought for a while about what to say back to him, after a few minutes of a debate he lamely settles on ‘thank you’ and hit sends.

Next he decides to call Michael, pulling up his number he pressed Michael’s name, listened to it ring and waited for him to answer. After a few rings Michael still hadn’t answered so Cas hung up and pulled up his messages. He scrolled down until he found Michaels name, tapped on it and sent him a message telling him that he was at home and about to go to sleep.

He decides to check the two messages from ‘Drea the first was asking if he wanted to hang out tomorrow and the next she says nevermind Ellen called her in so maybe later. He sent her a smiley emoji and said later. He leans over to the dark mahogany wood bedside table where his phone charger plugged up. After slipping the plug in, he took the towel off, laid down and pulled the dark green blanket up around him. He ran his hands through his hair, feeling that it was still a little damp. He still dropped his head on to the pillow, still smiling about today, thinking about his baby girl, his sweet Grace. They would be a family, no matter what Cas had to do to make it happen.

Dean, Sam, Mary, Benny and Gracie stopped by Ellen’s the next day for lunch. Dean had been promising to bring Gracie by and after spending the morning in the hospital, taking turns sitting beside an unconscious John, they all decided they needed some good food. 

Benny agreed right away, he had heard Dean talk about the dinner’s burgers and pie entirely to long. He walked in, carrying an empty infant carrier, behind Dean, who held Grace snuggly in his arms. The place smelled amazing, like any good eating place should, greasy and meaty. There was something under all of that though, something light and floral. He cracked his neck and breathed deeply, taking it all in. 

Dean knocked an elbow into Benny bringing him back to here and now. Benny smiled and followed Dean over to the booth where Mary and Sam was already sitting on one side, leaving the other side open for Dean, Benny and Gracie. Dean slid in first, cradling Gracie above the table, leaving room for Benny on the outside. 

Mary passed out the menus and they were quiet for a few minutes until Ellen came over gushing over how cute Gracie was. She swiftly took the baby out of Dean’s arms planting kisses all her face. She just couldn’t get enough of the little girl. “I’ll bring her back, promise,” Ellen said smiling, walking away toward the kitchen with Gracie. 

A few minutes later Andrea walked over to the table and Dean felt Benny shift beside him, something changed in him. Dean had known Benny for almost a year now and not once had he truly seen his alpha surface until now. His nostrils flared enough to know that he like what he smelled a lot. He was blinking trying to control the shift in his eyes. 

“My name’s Andrea and I’ll be your server today. What can I getcha to drink?” Andrea asked the group but never taking her eyes off Benny. Mary said a sweet tea. Sam and Dean both said coke and Benny, well Benny said nothing, just kept looking at her. He had both hands gripping the bench so tight you could see the white in each knuckle. Andrea chuckled at the alpha’s lack of response and asked him again what she could get for him to drink, still not getting an answer.

Dean once again elbowed Benny trying to draw him out of whatever internal alpha thing was happening here, “ Benny,” he said elbowing his friend a little harder when he still just kept looking at their waitress. “Sorry about him,” Dean began after the second elbow, “bring him a sweet tea please.” She wrote it all down, smiling, before turning and walking away to get their drinks.

It was when she was finally gone that Benny seemed to piece himself back together, “It's her,” he whispered, still loud enough the entire table had heard. Benny was not a quiet man. “All these years hoping I’d find her again and there she is. She smells just the same, just as perfect.” He was talking more to himself than to anyone at the table and turned just enough to see her filling their drinks. His alpha was stirring, wanting her, to know her, to smell her, just to be near her. 

While Benny’s attention was on Andrea, Dean’s shifted to the door that was now being opened. In walked Cas, just Cas, no pose of alpha assholes following after him, just Cas in beautiful form fitting blue jeans that hugged his ass in the best way possible, and damn that shirt could not fit any better. The top two buttons undone, showing just enough of the tanned skin on his chest, the sleeves on both arms rolled up to the bend in his elbow, damn he looked good. And that smile when his eyes landed on Dean, it lit up the room. 

He watched as Cas walked past their booth and slid in the one behind Dean, sitting sideways leaning back against the wall. Ellen brought Gracie back out and Jo walked right beside her mother, playing with the babies toes. They were both smiling, giggling at the baby. “She is just the sweetest thing,” Ellen said handing Benny the baby, who passed her to Dean. 

“She’s beautiful, Dean,” Jo said. Then she looked past Dean and saw Cas. Her expression changed. It went from warm and light to almost hateful and concerned she looked back at Dean and then at Cas.

“He knows,” Dean said looking back at Cas and then at Gracie. 

“Fucking jackass,” Jo mumbled, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder, turning and walked away. Dean smiled Jo sure did dislike Cas. 

Andrea came back and brought them out their drinks, sitting them down in front of the right person, “She’s adorable,” Andrea said as she sat Dean’s drink in front of him. “So do you know what I can get you guys?” she asked looking at the family but stopping on Benny.

Mary answered her first, wanting a chicken caesar salad; Sam ordered the same thing. Dean wanted a double bacon cheeseburger with cheese fries and a slice of apple pie. Benny sat quietly, just watching Andrea, “I’ll have the same,” he said watching as Andrea wrote out their order. Their eyes would meet every few second, a small smile spreading across her lips.

“I’m gonna go put this in and I’ll be back soon,” Andrea walked off, smiling, to put in their order. 

Ellen hung around for a few more minutes talking to Mary about how John was doing. Dean shifted Gracie around laying her against his chest, she was facing Cas and as happy as she could be. She started giggling when she noticed that Cas was there. She was stretching and reaching for him, whining and babbling, hitting Dean on his back. She really wanted to get to him. 

Cas smiled and raised his hand so she could reach him. She squealed and wrapped her hand around a finger. A small laugh escaped Cas’s lips when she squealed, Cas found himself falling head over heels for this little girl. He decided right then, with his daughter’s hand wrapped around his finger, that he was gonna fix this. He was gonna bring his family back together. The hell with Michael and any other alpha that stepped in his way. He would figure out how to be the alpha that Dean and Gracie needed.

Andrea brought out their food, smiling at Benny whenever he would look at her. Dean smiled and flirted with her while she was standing there, earning some nasty glares from Benny. Dean would snigger and keep talking. They all ate, Dean and Benny moaning as they ate their burgers. 

They were almost done when Mary’s phone started ringing, she hurriedly answered it. She didn’t say much just a few okays, we will be there in a minute and thank you, as she hung up. She looked at the boys, “John’s showing signs of waking up soon, we should get going. I’ll go get the check from Ellen,” she said sliding out of the booth and stood up. 

Cas stopped her, “I’ve got it, Mary, y’all just go. Get there before he wakes up.” 

She smiled at Cas, the first real smile that she had given Cas in almost a year, “Thanks, Cas.” The group left the dinner, as Cas walked up to the counter to talk to Ellen about Mary’s check. 

John was still sleeping when they got to the hospital. Mary went to John’s room while the boys and Gracie went back to the waiting room. It seemed like forever before Mary walked in crying, “He’s awake,” she said, smiling with tears still in her eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think.

“It's not in every culture that omegas are treated badly,” ‘Drea said, sitting on a beautiful white lounge, well more lying than sitting. She had her head propped up on one arm and she was sorta on one side, facing Castiel. Her long dark hair, french braided and pulled to one side. Her small body curved perfectly with the couch. “American’s are a strange group,” the Greek heiress said, “In Greece, Omegas are cherished. The head of the family may be an alpha, as it is here, but omegas stand beside him not underneath him. Father listens to me above all the others, including Sorento, his first born Alpha.”

“That's what Michael doesn’t understand, he may have came to my father with this arrangement but I choose it, and I can break it, if I wish,” she said rearranging into a sitting position. She patted the seat beside, and Cas moved from his seat in front of her to beside her. “I choose you because you were different from the rest of your family. You’re sweet and loving, but I could also tell that you belonged to someone else and that worked for me because,” she stopped and looked down at her hands that lay folded in her lap.

“Because you loved someone else, someone you couldn’t be with,” Cas finished for her placing a hand over hers and the other on the side of her face, gently turning it so that she was looking at Cas.

She shook her head slowly, “Someone I didn’t know. It’s complicated. I was about ten when I was on a yacht with a family my father worked with at the time. It was captured by pirates, they ramshacked everything. I hid, while they tied up the family that I was with. I was terrified and then I heard someone walking toward me. I can remember the sound of his boots hitting the boat’s floor, I thought he was coming to kill me or to take me out with the others, but he didn't he handed me a life jacket and snuck me off the boat. The heat from the when the boat exploded burned my face. There was a small boat closer to shore that called in the explosion. It felt like I was in the water for hours and I think I was before the Coast Guard pulled me out.”

‘Drea sat quietly for a few minutes before continuing, “I never told anyone about him, but he saved my life, and he smelt perfect. I didn’t understand it at the time but he was my mate. He is my alpha.” he voice got soft and she lowered her eyes, “I saw him again today.”

Cas smiled he figured that was where this was going, “Benny?” he asked already knowing the answer. 

She nodded shyly, “He smells just as perfect as I remember.”

Then Cas got angry, “There's a criminal around my daughter,” not realizing what he had just told ‘Drea.

“What do you mean your daughter, Cas? The baby at the dinner, the one that Dean was holding, she kept playing with your hair. She’s your daughter? I thought Dean was the father but if she’s your baby,” she stopped talking and walked over to the bookshelves lining one wall, “Has Dean presented?” she asked changing the subject looking at the names of the thick leather books.

“No, why?” Cas asked getting up and walking over beside her.

She pulled a big brown leather book out of its place, sitting back down and flipping through some pages, “I think he’s a Carrier,” she said stopping on a page and passing the book over to Cas, “They are mostly legends. Mostly the stories talk about an unpresented submitting to an alpha and getting pregnant. There's usually a claim in most of them. They are super rare. They don't really have a status, some choose to become their alpha’s omega others don’t. It’s all there in that book. I thought they were just stories my father used to tell me and read. He says that my omega was a carrier, that he was absolutely beautiful. They’re special. Dean’s special.” 

She gave Cas a minute to look over the book for a moment before shutting the book for him and said, “We have to go talk to Father.” She stood, placed the book back and headed out of the room. Cas followed right behind her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. so sorry about the wait. Hope y'all like it. Please let me know how y'all feel. And just so y'all know. Y'all are the best. I never thought this would be so liked but 95 comments and 264 kudos later let me know different. I love hearing from y'all. And I try to make things realisticish but I also need to move things o.n so please enjoy.

John was sitting up in the hospital bed, well, laying back against the bed that was risen up. Mary sat in a light blue chair pulled up beside the bed, her hand rested in John’s. John gave her a light squeeze and looked around the hospital room. Sam and Dean sat across the room bickering about something. Dean was holding a sleeping Gracie against his chest. The sun seemed to about mid sky but John had no idea what time it actually was, or what day for that matter. 

“Hey hon, you're finally awake,” Mary said standing up, leaning over John and placing a kiss on his forehead, “You had us scared for a while. Three days, love, you have been out for three days.” 

“I’m sorry, baby girl,” John said weakly, his voice raw and crackly from underuse. “How are the boys?” he looked over at Dean and Sam. They looked ok and he was hopeful that they were.

“They are ok. They were a little bangged up but nothing too bad." They both looked over at their boys, still not noticing that John had woken up.

The was a rapid light knock on the door, “I got it,” Dean said pushing himself up out of his chair. Rearranging Gracie as he walked, he made his way to the door. He couldn't say that he was prepared for the person on the other side. “W-what are you doing here?” Dean asked.

“Who is it, Dean?” John asked his voice cracking and sore.The door was pushed open more and a tall, dark haired man stepped inside. 

Dean stayed where he was, an arm around Gracie holding her tight to him. He had his other hand on her head, praying that she stayed asleep and kept her eyes close.

“What are you doing here, Michael?” John asked. 

“We need to talk,” Michael said, answering John, he then looked back at Dean and added, “about that.”

Dean knew then that Michael knew, whether Gracie stayed asleep or not was irrelevant now. Somehow Michael had found out. 

“Do you know how much your son just cost me? Castiel was set to marry into one of the best families in the country, until your so called boy showed up with a baby.” Michael threw a disgusted look at Dean. 

The look sent Dean into motion. He moved over to Sam and handed Gracie to him, “Go somewhere he can’t find y’all,” he whispered to Sam, only loud enough that Sam could hear. 

Sam did just as he was told.

Dean stepped forward, “Maybe you shouldn’t have tried to pimp out your son to begin with, you asshole.” Dean smiled as Michael frowned.

“What happens in my household,” Michael stepped toward Dean, “is none of your concern.”

“And what happens in mine,” John said from the bed, “is none of yours.”

Mary stood up and walked over to Michael, “John has just woken up and what's happened with Dean is nothing to you, whether Cas is the alpha or not. As for Cas’ arrangement,” She held up her hands and put quotes around arrangement, “Dean’s right. You simply pimped that boy out to the family you thought worthy of a Di’Angalo. You would rather have him be completely unhappy with some rich omega than for him to be happy with people who love him. How can you be so selfish.”

“I’m not here about Castiel,” Michael seemed to pull himself up taller as he began to speak again, “I’m here about the Child,” He snarled the word, like it was the worst thing he’d ever heard, “What is she?” 

“She won't be tested,” Dean snapped.

“Are you insane,” Dean could hear the venom in his voice, “what if she is an Omega? Do you know the last time an omega D'Angelo was born?”

“I do,” John said, pushing himself up straight, “Gabriel.” The look on Michael’s face was murderous. “You liked your omega’s in high school. Did you think the entire town would forget about your love child with Lucifer. You sent him away when he was, what, fifteen, all because he had a little too much of Luci. You're pathetic. 

“I have a brother?” asked Cas. Nobody had notice that he had walked in and was standing close to the door. 

Michael said nothing. He just looked at Cas, as though he wasn’t believing the blue eyed boy was standing there.

“You son of a bitch,” Cas’ eyes flashed red as he looked at Michael. 

Dean walked over to Cas and stood beside him, “Calm down, Cas, please,” Dean whispered. 

Cas took a deep breath and looked at Dean, “I came to warn you, to tell you he was coming. ‘Drea called off the engagement.” Cas looked over at Michael before adding, “Not because of Dean, but because she found her mate.” 

“Benny,” Dean said smiling ear to ear, “I knew it.”

Michael was fuming, “call it what you want, but it is still his fault.”

“I didn’t want Andrea anymore than she wanted me. You gave me no choice in it. In any of it. I love him and I know that confesses you, considering you have no idea what love is. But I’m done with you, Michael, I’m of age and an alpha, by law I’m free,” Cas’ eyes turned bright red as he growled out, “Now, leave.”

“You're sixteen, you can’t make it on your own.” Michael couldn’t believe the arrogance of Castiel.

“He won't be,” John said looking at Mary then Dean, both of who nodded. John then looked at Cas, “You always have a home, Son. We’ll figure out the details later.” 

Cas could feel the red bleeding out of his eyes, “Thank you, sir.”

“Cas was right, Michael, it’s time for you to leave.” Dean reached over and grabbed Cas’ hand holding him in place. 

Michael stormed out the room mumbling as he left.

“Where’s Grace?” Cas asked.

“With Sam, I told him go somewhere else when he walked in. I should call him,” with that Dean grabbed his phone off the table beside John’s bed, where it had been charging, and walked into the hallway. 

The air was tense inside the room. Cas knew how bad he had messed everything up. He knew that the family that just rescued him from Michael probably wanted to hang him upside down from a tree. He really just wanted to run from the room and escape them also. 

Mary spoke first, “You truly are welcomed at the house, Cas. Dean agreed also. If you want, that is.”

John added on, “If you hurt Dean again, I’ll rip your throat out.” 

Cas felt his face pale he knew that John was serious. “Yes, sir,” he said as the door opened. Dean, holding Grace, and Sam stepped inside. 

They were all silent for a moment before Sam whistled and rocked back on his heels, clapping his hands in front of him, “Well this isn't an awkward silence or anything, right.” He walked over to John and wrapped his arms around him. “Glad your awake, ol’ man.” 

John chuckled and patted Sam’s back. Sam moved away and John looked up at Dean. He could see his eyes watery, so he motioned for him to come over. Dean move the few steps to the bed and handed Gracie to John. He hugged the baby and kissed her forehead. 

“I’m so sorry, Dad.” Dean’s watery eyes had began to leak. “It’s my fault. I took my eyes off the road. We could have died.”

John smiled up at Dean, “It's not your fault. None of it is. It would have happened if I had been driving too.” John handed Gracie to Mary and pulled Dean into a hug.

Nothing else was said, they were just there. Dean was leaned over the white hospital bed and John had both arms wrapped tightly around his oldest son. 

“Now, Mary said a moment later, “why don't y’all head to the house?” Mary grabbed her purse and pulled a twenty out of her wallet, “stop and grab a pizza or something. I’ll be home later. Y’all can figure out the sleeping arrangements.”

“Yes ma’am,” all three said, roughly around the same time. Mary handed over Gracie and gave the boys a hug.

When it came to Cas, she acted no different, “I’m sorry, Mary,” he whispered to her as she pulled him into a hug.

“I know.” she pulls away from Cas and told them all bye. 

As the three boys left the room, Mary walked over to the chair beside John’s bed and sank into it, “I hope we are making the right choice here,” she said holding John's hand.


	22. Chapter 22

“Well,” Dean sighed, shifting Gracie in his arms, as the walked into the house, “So the couch sleeps well. Mom won't say anything for now. I’ll bring you some blankets after I lay Gracie down.”

Dean glanced at Cas before walking up the stairs to his room. 

Dean smiled down at Grace as he laid her in her bassinet. She acted like she was about to start crying until Dean popped her pink passi in her mouth. She blinked slowly a few times, sucking on the passi. Each blink was a little slower that the blink before, it wasn't long before she had closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

Dean turned on the baby monitor, left the door cracked open and went back down stairs. 

Cas was sitting on the couch. He looked uncomfortable and out of place. His back was straight and his hand folded tightly in his hands. He looked like a statue on the dark burgundy couch. 

Dean chuckled lightly before walking down the hallway to the left of the stairs. There was a small cupboard under the stair, that held the extra blankets and sheets. Dean opened the white door and grabbed a quilt. 

It was a simple quilt that his Grandma Deanna had made when his mom was smaller. It was green with silver patchwork woven into it. It was a large enough to cover a queen bed. It would be a little big to cover the couch but Dean grabbed it because he knew it was Cas’ favorite. 

Cas smiled at Dean as he brought the quilt over to the couch. “Thanks,” he mumbled as Dean handed it to him.

“Ordered the pizza,” Sam said, almost bouncing in his shoes. He was unusually happy right now. “Should be here in a few minutes.” 

Sam moved over to the lazy boy chair, leaving only the couch open for Dean. 

Dean sighed and sat down on one end of the couch. He grabbed the remote and pulled his feet up underneath him. He turned on the tv and started flicking through the channel guide. He settled on Star Trek, Into the Darkness.

Pizza arrived. Dean paid for it and went back to the couch. They ate in silence.

Dean was halfway through his last slice of pizza when the baby monitor started making noisy. Gracie was waking up and was probably getting hungry. Dean sat the slice down and moved to get up.

“I’m done, I can go get her if you want,” Cas said shyly.  
“I’ve got her,” Dean snapped. He instantly regretted it not meaning for it to sound so mean. 

Dean stood up and walked to the kitchen to fix Gracie a bottle. 

Upstairs Dean lifted Gracie out of the bassinet and popped the bottle in her mouth. She sucked greedily at the nipple and lazily let her eyes close. 

Dean walked downstair with Grace wrapped in a blanket and held close. Dean took his seat back on the couch and continue to feed Gracie.

Gracie opened her eyes back up and Dean laid her over his shoulder and batted her back to burp her. Her blues landed on Cas.

Cas smiled at the beautiful baby, who started reaching for him and whining. 

Dean sighed before handing Gracie to Cas.

Cas smiled but didn’t take the baby. “I don’t know how,” Cas confessed.

Dean actually smiled at Cas, “Here,” he laid the baby in Cas’ arms, “support her head. Just place your hand here.” Dean moved Cas’ hand to cradle Gracie’s head. He maneuvered he so that she was sitting on Cas’ legs. 

She smiled and cooed as she looked at Cas.

Dean’s heart melted a little at the sight. Cas holding their baby.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little super short chapter. It just came to me and I was working it out in my head then I said f it and grabbed my phone. So show it some love maybe. 
> 
> A huge thanks to everyone who has comment of kudos this story. I never would have believed that it would get over a hundred comments. Thank you all so much. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but Gracie. She's mine.

Mary walked through the door sometime after nine. She didn't want to leave the hospital but the nurses persuaded her. They told her the same things that she has to tell people. 

John needed his rest. She needed to be rested for him. How important it was for her to take care of herself while they take care of him. 

She's said the same lines a million times. She knew how right they were but that didn't stop her from crying her whole way home.

She walked past the boys, barely registering that they were even there. She showered and put one of John's too big shirts on. 

Laying down she wrapped her arms around herself. The bed felt to big, to cold. Everything she loved about her bed was laying in a different bed. Alone. In a cold hospital bed. 

She pulled John’s pillow to him and hugged it close. She felt utterly alone. The only comfort she has was knowing that he was wake. 

She fell into a restless sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! first, sorry its been so long. Second, 108 comments, 299 kudos, and 47 bookmarks. Y'all are fabulous. The amount of support on this story is just mind blowing and more than I ever expected. Y'all are great and I love each and every one of y'all. Every comment and kudo means the world to me. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!
> 
> P.S. I own nothing other than Emmy.

Cas wanted to make things better, to begin to fix things between him and Dean but everytime he tried Dean shut him down. Dean wouldn’t let him near Gracie most of the time. They stayed in Dean’s room most of the time, stayed away from Cas. 

Cas had been at the house for a week, one tense, awkward week. Sam was the only one who seemed to enjoy Cas being there. With Sam it was much like old times, Sam and Cas would sit on the couch playing video games and talking about their studies for hours. 

Sam was a freshman now and Cas was in his senior year. Cas hated that school and most people in it, but at least at school he got 8 hours of tension free peace. 

Part of him was beyond happy to be under the same roof as Dean, but all of him was upset about how Dean as treating him. He understood it though.

Mary spent most of time at the hospital, either working or sitting with John. 

The doctors said that John was gonna make a full recovery and would be coming home soon. 

Cas beamed while he watched Mary tell Dean that John would be home in a few days. Dean's whole face lit up. The smile that broke out on Dean's face was something that Cas hadn't seen in what seemed like forever. 

Cas was still sleeping on the couch. Mary had told him that they would figure out different arrangement after John got home. 

Cas had expected Michael to show up and demand that Cas come home but surprisingly, so far Michael had stayed away.

Cas couldn't understand his father. Michael had always been so mean toward omegas. Cas found it hard to believe that he used to have one, that they had a child. Michael had an omega child with an omega. 

Cas’ mother was an alpha. A mean, vicious woman that died when Cas was 10. 

Michael never spoke about Naomi, but then again Michael also never said anything about his omega son. A little bit of rage burned in Cas’ veins every time he thought about that. He had an older brother that he would have never known of if John hadn't have said something. 

Cas was sitting in the living room, when Dean walked over to the front door, he slipped on his boots and grabbed the impalas keys off the hook by the door. He looked over the counter to where Mary was starting to prep for dinner, “Me and Sammy’s gonna go get dad. He just called and said he was almost ready to leave. Know you're busy with dinner but Gracie is upstairs asleep didn't want to wake her up.” 

Sam came thundering down the stairs pulling a red shirt over his head, almost tripping on the last stair, “I’m coming,” he called, “Wait, Dean,” Sam stumbled over his untied shoes and landed face first behind the couch. “Dammit,” the thirteen year old cursed. “I’m ready, Dean, lets go get Dad.”

Cas could see Dean holding back a bubbling laughter that tried to get out, “I was gonna wait for you, you know.” Sam just glared at Dean.

Cas could hear Mary chuckling in the kitchen. Cas smiled at the scene around him. He was so wrapped up in it all that he barely heard Dean call his name, “Cas, “ Dean was looking at him impatiently, “can you help Mom with Grace, if she wakes up?”

“Of course,” Cas agreed automatically, smiling at Dean. 

Dean and Sam left. Mary continued her tasks in the kitchen. Cas looked around the living room and decided to straighten up some. He folded his blanket and placed it, along with his pillow on the floor beside the end of the couch. He picked up the few glasses that he, Sam and Dean had left on the coffee table. He walked into the kitchen and slipped them into the dishwasher.

“Can I help you with anything, Mary?” Cas asked watching Mary clean some chicken.

“No, sweetie, just listen out for gracie. Why don’t you go see her? I know Dean doesn’t let you spend that much time with her.” Cas smiled at Mary. She really was the best person he knew. “I won't tell him,” She gave Cas a small kiss on his check before Cas dashed up the stairs and into Dean’s bed room. 

Cas walked into Dean’s room. Gracie was still sleeping soundly, snuggled in a soft pink blanket. She grumbled when Cas shut the door behind him. Cas walked over to the bassinet, she was starting to whimpering. Cas picked her up gently and held her close. 

Gracie snuggled into Cas as he walked over to Dean’s bed and sat down on it holding her close. He had been here for a week, and this is the first time he’s been alone with his daughter, their daughter. 

Cas knew that he handled everything wrong. He would give anything to change what was done, how he acted. 

Grace had calmed back down, and wormed herself closer to Cas. he laid back on Dean’s bed and wrapped Gracie tightly in his arms. He knew that Dean liked to sing ‘Hey Jude’ softly to Gracie, so Cas started to hum it to her. SHe blinked slowly a few time before closing her eyes.   
“I love you little one,” Cas kissed her forehead and continued to hum. Cas drifted off to sleep holding her on his chest.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone again. I know, I know... so soon but yes, so soon. As I was writing this I was thinking i'm gonna hold on to this, post it next week but I'm weak and wanted to give y'all this. A very special thanks goes out to otaku916, rechin0_0, Gewels, and angels_dvd64. Thank y'all for the comments. This chapter is for y'all. Well its for all of you but mainly those four, 'cause they awesome. 
> 
> Enjoy, My Lovelies

Dean pulled into the driveway. Sammy sat beside him, up front, and John was stretched out along the back seat. Dean and Sam climbed out before they helped John out back of the driver’s side. They helped him inside and sat him down on the couch. Sam flopped down beside John, and Dean walked into the kitchen, “Where’s Cas?” he asked Mary after placing a kiss on her check. 

She flipped the frying chicken and said, “He’s upstairs with Grace.”

“Oh, did she wake up?”

“Yeah, not to long ago.”

“I’ll go check on her,” Dean said turning to leave the kitchen.

“Dean,” Mary called to him, “He isn’t hurting her, give them so time together. Or,” Mary said stirring what was inside a pot, “go join them. You can’t punish him forever, Sweetheart.”

“I know,” Dean grumbled.

Dean made his way upstairs. He paused before pushing open his door. He stopped mid-step as his eyes fell to his bed. On his bed lay Cas, and on Cas lay Gracie, both sound asleep. Dean pulled out his phone a snapped a few picture from different angles as he walked up to the bed. 

He took one last picture, bending down and getting both Cas and Gracie’s face in it. The light lite up their faces perfectly. He locked his phone, suck it in his back pocket, before gently laying a hand on Cas’ shoulder. “Hey,” whispered. It wasn’t a loud whisper, but it still was enough to stir Cas.

He jumped slightly and wrapped his arms tighter around Gracie, startled by seeing Dean’s face so close to his.

“Dad’s home,” Dean spoke a little louder, “I’m gonna take Gracie down to see him.” Cas loosened his grip on her, and Dean picked her up. “You can stay up here and sleep some more, if you like. I know with sleeping on that couch all time, you can’t be getting much rest.”

“Oh, um, no I’ll go down with y’all. I didn’t mean to fall asleep up here,” Cas got up and stretched. 

Dean eyes feel down to the flesh on his stomach. Cas watched Dean’s eyes drift and quickly pulled his shirt down. “Sorry,” Cas muttered as Dean snapped his eyes away from where Cas had just covered the flesh of his stomach.

Dean walked out of the room and back to the living room. John was still sitting on the couch with Sammy. They had turned on the T.V., Captain America was playing on FXX, probably Sam’s choice. He was the nerd after all. Dean sat between John and Sam, and held Gracie up so she could see John.

Dean could see the moment it registered in Gracie’s face what she was seeing. She cooed and started reaching for her Papa. John reached over for her slowly, and Dean meet him halfway, placing her gently in his arms. 

Cas walked down the stairs a few minutes later. He didn’t go into the living room but detoured into the kitchen, where Mary was still cooking. She was putting the last touches to the apple pie. The last few pieces of chicken were firing in the grease. “Can you stir the mac and cheese?” she asked Cas, starting to crisscross the last of the dough over the apples. 

Cas grabbed a wooden spoon of napkin on the counter and stirred the pot. There was one more pan on the stove, a large pan of fresh green beans sauteed with mushrooms, baby potatoes and onions. Everything smelt so amazing. Cas put the spoon back on the napkin and stepped back as Mary pulled open the oven and stuck the pie in. 

After setting the timer, Mary stirred everything and took up the last pieces of chicken. “He wasn’t upset when he found you, was he?” She asked quietly.

“No ma’am” Cas smiled easily at her, “he was unusually nice.” Cas fully believed that Mary was the reason for that. Cas leaned against the counter, “I think I’m gonna go into town or something while y’all have dinner. Y’all have already been so great to me, the least I can do is not intrude on a moment like this.”

Mary didn’t say anything at first but Cas saw her face fall slightly. “You’re not intruding, Cas, you are family too,” she said it earnestly and Cas knew that she believed it, but it didn’t change how things were at the moment.

“Not any more, Mary,” Cas leaned over and kissed her cheek, “I’ll be back in a few hours.” Cas walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

“Hey John,” Cas smiled at him, “it’s good to see you at home. How you feeling?”

“Better now that I’m out of that damn hospital,” John chuckled. 

“I bet,” Cas laughed.

“You going somewhere?” John asked as Cas was pulling on his shoes.

“Yeah,” Cas said, “just into town for a few hours.” He didn’t want to make a big deal out of it and he knew that no matter how honest he was with Mary, John wouldn’t let it go that easily. 

“Alright, well, be careful.” John said as he looked oddly at Dean, who acted like he didn’t hear anything that Cas had said.

Cas walked the distance to Ellen’s diner. He thought alot on the way there, mostly about how he was broke and hungry and headed to the best diner in the state, while broke and hungry. What was wrong with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. If any are to bad just let me know.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. So this will be the last chapter for a few days a least I have to do the homework and reading that I pushed off all weekend to write. you guys are great. I love getting you comments they are inspirational. So i have a question for my lovely readers, would y'all like to see Michael redeemed any or just casted aside? I'm kinda stuck on what to do with him, let me know what you would like to see. oh and a shout out to Gewels, angels_rdvd64, RavensCAT, and Mangaren. I read your comments, i love your comments. keep 'em coming my dears.

Mary and Sam set the table, while Dean pulled Grace’s highchair out of the corner of the dining and pushed it up to the table. 

John was sitting on the couch still playing with Gracie’s toes.

Dean smiled as she laughed. It was the greatest sound in the world. She was getting so big almost five months old. She get baby food every other day and day is a baby food day. Dean walked into the living. John handed Gracie to him, and Dean helped him up off the couch.

Sam walked into the living room and followed behind John; he was still a little unsteady on his feet. They slowly made their way into the dining room. 

Dean sat Gracie in her high chair while Sam helped John get situated. 

Mary had set the food on the table while they were getting John and Grace seated. Everything looked great. He kinda wished that Cas was here with them. There seemed like a part of his family was missing.

They were all seated around the table, John had said the blessing and Mary was passing dishes around. It was quite and a touch awkward. Dean wasn’t sure what was the matter. 

Mary spoke first, “Wanna know why Cas left, Dean?”

“Not really,” Dean answered her back, peeling the skin off his chicken. 

“Too bad,” John said, “because I do. He looked hurt when he left.”

“He was,” Mary said feeding Gracie a spoonful of mashed sweet potatoes, “He came into the kitchen before he left.” She turned to look at Dean; it was not a very nice look. “I told you to be nice to him.”

“I was,” Dean spoke up before Mary could continue. He had been nice to Cas, well nicer, but it wasn’t his fault that Cas left today.

“He told me he didn’t want to intrude on a family dinner like this-”

Sam interrupted whatever she was gonna say next, “But Cas is family,” Sam was almost yelling. He seemed very upset by this. His glare turned to Dean. “You miss him, you idiot. I see it constantly. Why can’t you just admit it.”

Dean said nothing just glared back at Sam. 

“I told him the same thing, that he was still family. He said not anymore and left.” Mary sighed.   
John looked down at his plate, “It's only been a week, what have I missed?”

“Dean being a dick,” Sam snapped.

“Language, Sam,” Mary said, stabbing a potato.

“Sorry, Mama,” Sam let his head drop and continued eating. 

“What does he mean, Dean?” John asked.

Dean said nothing just continued eating.

John spoke up again, “You said you were ok with him being here. Do we need to figure out something else?” he was looking at Dean. John could see the struggle in his son.

“No, he’s fine here,” Dean wasn’t really eating anymore just pushing the green beans around his plate, “but you can’t expect it to be like it was. He may still be family but it’s different now.”

“Things can still be different without you treating him the way you do, Dean,” Mary spoke softly but there was an edge to her voice, “Today was the first time that I know of that he has actually spent time with Grace.”

“It’s hard, okay,” he snapped at Mary, “I just can’t let him back in. I can’t…” Dean stopped, coughing a little, “I can’t trust him not to hurt us again.” 

“Son,” John began, “you have to know that he never meant to hurt you.”

“It doesn’t matter. He knew he was hurting me and continued to do it.” Dean pushed his plate away, “He knew that he was constantly killing me and he did nothing. He said nothing.” He pushed back his chair and stood up, “I love him but it’s too much. I want him to stay here. He needs a home but there is only so much I can give right now.”

Dean grabbed his plate of the table and walked into the kitchen. He dumped what was left on his plate in the trash and put his plate in the dishwasher. He opened a cabinet and pulled out a clean plate and filled it with some of the chicken, green beans and mac and cheese. He wrapped it tinfoil and sat it on the counter.

“Make sure he eats when he comes home,” Dean said to Mary. 

Mary was done feeding Gracie, so Dean walked over to her high chair and scooped her up. “I’m gonna go give her a bath and get her ready for bed.” Dean leaned over to his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek, “Supper was great. Save me pie, please.”

Dean walked upstairs with Gracie. He laid her in her crib and walked across the hallway to fix her a bath.


	27. Gracie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry if an added chapter kept appearing and disappearing. I was trying to figure out how to add pictures and I think I figured it out but please tell me if this doesn't work. 
> 
> So two people have told me there's no pic. Is the little pic box there? if it is right click and open in a new page. if it doesn't work let me know.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've probably said this before but I never thought that I would get so much support and love from this story. Y'all truly are the best. 136 comments and 328 kudos, that completely blows my mind. This is just for y'all. So enjoy!!

Three sharp knocks landed on the front door. Cas watched John move to the door. He knew the scent creeping through the wood. He tried to stifle a growl as John opened the door and the scent filled the room. 

 

Most of the brief conversation was muffled but Cas heard his name. “I want to see Castiel,” the voice said louder. 

 

Cas rose from the couch and walked to the door. John went and sat back in the living room as Cas got to the door. 

 

“What do you want, Michael?”

 

Michael sighed but said nothing as he moved away from the door. He walked over to the steps and sat on the top one. Michael looked back at Cas and patted the spot beside him.

 

Cas hesitated but moved over beside Michael, sat down and asked again, “What do you want?” 

 

Michael reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He just held it and looked at it for a moment before saying anything, “I never meant to be like him,” he paused and looked out across the Winchester’s front lawn and across the paved highway, “like my father.” 

 

“I met Luke in highschool, he had already presented as an omega and was never ashamed of what he was. He flaunted it. And he had me wrapped around his finger the moment he spoke to me. I never brought him around your grandfather. His saying was “male Omegas breed male Omegas and our line has no male omegas.” I knew it would be a complete shit storm if he found out about Luke.” 

 

Michael turned to Cas and smiled. Cas wouldn’t deny that he flinched a little at that sight. MIchael huffed a little and started talking again. “We had plans to run away after we graduated, but your grandfather found out before we could and I was sent to a boarding school in Europe.”

 

“Dad didn't let me tell him bye or anything, rode with me to the airport and watched as my plane took off. I wasn't allowed to have any contact with anyone here other than my father.” 

 

“After I graduated, I came back home. I was here maybe a week when Luke showed up, holding a baby. They were both so unbelievably tiny but Luke said the baby was healthy, that he made sure that Gabe was good.”

 

Michael looked lean to one side and pulled a shiny, black, leather wallet and opened it. Inside, hidden behind one of the folds, he pulled out a older photo, the edges were frayed and fluffy. Michael handed the picture to Cas, “That's Luke.” He pointed to a young blond with light blue grey eyes.

 

Cas was kinda taken back by how thin the man holding the baby was. He couldn't see much of the baby, other than a blue blanket. 

 

“I was staying at the house and your grandfather wanted then both to go away but Luke wouldn't back down. He wanted his son taken care of.” 

 

“Your grandfather told him the only way he would let Gabe stay was if Luke left and stayed away, and he did.”

 

“I love Gabe. I spoiled him. Held him constantly. He had a crib in my room. Father hired a nanny for him but she didn't do much.”

 

“When he was four and had started school. I went to college, mostly online. I got my degree in business, started working at the company and began to spend less time with Gabe and just left him to the nannies.”

 

“Gabe was ten when he presented. And he was like Luke. He was proud of what he was. Your grandfather was not. He made the arrangements for Gabe to be sent to an all omega boarding school.”

 

“I tried to stop it but your grandfather told me if I fought him on this then we would both be homeless, broke, and I wouldn't have a job. So I let him send Gabe away.”

 

“A few weeks later, he had arranged for me to marry your mother and Luke and Gabe weren't spoken about again.”

 

Cas didn't say anything to his father's words. Michael had been a ghost when Cas was little and only seemed to care at all about him after he presented. To hear his father talk about how much he loved his oldest son hurt, alot.

 

“Here,” Michael said handing Cas the paper and a card that he had been holding. “This is Gabe now. I may not be in his life but I did find him after your grandfather died.”

 

Cas looked at the face of his older brother. He had shaggy light brown hair and goofy grin. Cas held up the card next. It was a bank card, with Cas’ name on it. “What's this?” he asked Michael holding the card up. 

 

“I’m not asking you to forgive me but I won't leave you with nothing. Standing up to me in the hospital showed me how great of an alpha you are going to be, hell that you already are. I know I had nothing to do with that. I'm sorry for what I did to you, for everything I put you through.”

 

“It was hard for me to see just how much like my old man I was, until I was sitting in your room knowing that you wouldn't be coming back.”

 

“It's a debit card there is a five thousand dollar limit on it each month. That should be enough to find you a place to live, if you want, and get you and the baby, or Dean, anything y'all need, but please stay in school. You're so close to graduating.” 

 

Michael stood up and dig into his pockets again, “Also I’ve signed the car over to you. I'll have Ion bring it over later today.”

 

Cas stood up and took the papers that Michael handed to him. Michael then held out his hand and Cas shook his hand, like a man for the first time in his life.

 

Michael's grip was firm as he held Cas’ hand. “I will regret how I treated you for the rest of my life.” Michael turned Cas’ hand just enough so that he could see the scars, that are usually hidden beneath long sleeves. “I am so sorry.”

 

Cas looked you to see his father's eyes filled with tears and a few running down his cheeks. Michael let go of Cas' hand and walked away to the black town car sitting by the road. 

 

Cas sat back on the porch and looked at the picture, it looked like it had been taken from a distance. Michael probably had a private detective following the guy. He wondered what his brother would be like. If Cas would ever get to meet him. 

 

Cas wasn’t sure how long he sat on the porch looking at the paper, or when the spot beside him became occupied. He jumped when he heard Dean's voice from beside him, “You’ve been out here for while.”

 

Cas didn’t say anything for a moment just sat there and embraced Dean willing being so close to him. “Who’s that?” Dean asked.

 

“Hum?” Cas wasn’t really processing Dean's words. 

 

“The picture, who’s the guy?” 

 

“Oh, my brother, Gabe. Its one of the things that Michael wanted to talk to me about. His address is on the back. He explained some things and everything is gonna be fine. I’ll be out of your hair soon and you won't have to hide in your room with Grace anymore.”

 

“You're not going back to his house are you?” Dean seemed upset, and Cas couldn’t really understand why.

 

“No,” Cas held out the debit card, “he said that he wanted me to stay in school and I couldn't do that if I we're looking for a job.”

 

“Guess he's got a point there but you don't have to be in a rush to leave.” Dean looked down at his knees. 

 

“I know no one here would ever ask me to leave but I also know that you don't want me here or around Gracie. I get that, I do but I would prefer to not be reminded of it every minute of the day.” Cas stopped talking and looked at Dean.

 

“I never said I don't want you here,” Dean muttered so low that Cas wasn't sure he had said anything at all. 

 

“You don't have too, Dean. I never should have agreed to stay here any way. I knew you wouldn't be comfortable with me being here but I wanted to be around you so bad that it didn't matter.”

 

They both sat there quiet for a few moments. Everything was quiet. There was a soft murmur from traffic on the highway about a mile and a half away and the low sound of a dog barking inside a neighbor's house. 

 

“I'm not gonna do that to you anymore. I'm gonna find an apartment and do what I can to make sure you and our daughter have everything you need or want. I'm going to be the alpha I always wanted to be and not the one my father tried to turn me into.”

 

Cas stood up and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, “I love you, Dean, and it's time I prove that.” 

 

Cas walked inside and sat back on the couch. John and Mary had disappeared to somewhere in the house. He pulled out his phone and started looking for apartments. 

 

Cas was lost in his phone, still searching for apartments when Dean flopped down beside him. 

 

“You didn't eat,” Dean’s voice was flat, but Cas could hear something like irritation in it.

 

“What?” Cas asked looking up from his phone.

 

“I fixed you a plate last night,” Cas followed Dean’s gaze to the plate in his lap, “and you didn't eat it.”

 

“You fixed me a plate?” Cas asked, sounding dumbfounded.

 

“Yes,” Dean said a little harsher.

 

“I didn't know,” Cas was still looking at the plate. He could see from the steam rising off the food that Dean had taken the time to microwave it before walking into the living room. “Would you like me to?”

 

“Yes,” Dean answered like it was the most obvious answer in the world. 

 

Dean stood with the plate and walked into the kitchen. Cas followed behind him. Dean sat the plate down and walked into the kitchen. Cas sat in the chair in front of the plate.

 

Dean walked back into the room holding a glass of ice tea and a fork. He sat them down in front of Cas and moved behind his chair. Cas wasn't sure if he imagined the soft “eat” muttered next to his ear or the barest touch of lips on his temple but he did as Dean had said to and he ate. 

 

Mary's foods was just as good reheated.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. so sorry for the long wait. i know this chapter probably has has it flaws but if any of them are to bad just let me know. i want to thank all of you, those that have been with me through out this story and those that are just now reading it. the fact this story has done so well is amazing to me. i enjoy reading everything that yall have to say and the comments and kudos make my day. i promise that i will not give up on this story this next chapter hopefully wont take as long. i love you all, my dearest readers.

It took about two weeks but Cas found a nice little three bedroom house a few blocks from the Winchesters. Mary helped him with the lease and getting it furnished.

Cas smiled as he looked around his new home. It wasn't much but it was his. It seemed incredibly empty with only him and his furniture. He walked down the small hallway attached to the living room and looked in the first door. It was a guest room. Cas hope that only one guest would ever be in that room and it was fixed up for him. A dark mahogany queen bed sat in the middle of the room against the far wall, in between two windows. The windows had dark black out curtains over them. Dean always hated being woken up by bright morning light. The bed had the softest sheets he could find; they were a soft blue color. The bed cover was a checkered blue and light blue pattern. A long dresser, matching the bed, sat against the wall with the door; a matching taller one on the other wall beside the closest door. Cas closed the door and walked down the hall. 

He passed the bathroom that was on the opposite wall than Dean’s room and opened the door next to Dean’s. It was Gracie’s room. Cas knew that these room may never be used but he wanted them ready for his family in case they were ever needed. Gracie’s crib was placed against the wall in front of the door. It was a stormy grey high back victorian style crib. There was a matching dresser and changing table in the room also. He had plans for this room, his little princesses room. It was going to outstanding.

Cas was standing in the doorway to Gracie's room just looking at it, picturing the future he hoped would happen in this house, with the people he loved, when the doorbell rang. He closed the door and walked toward the front of the house. 

Only a few people knew he lived here now and he wasn't expecting any of them. He opened the door to see Dean standing on his porch with Gracie in her stroller. Cas just stood there looking at Dean. 

“Hi,” Dean said after a moment. “Mom told me where you moved to,” he added after Cas didn't say anything, “I hope you don't mind.”

“What,” Cas said his brain seeming to finally understand that he had still not greeted Dean, “no, no, of course not, come on in, please.”

Dean looked unsure but followed Cas inside as he turned to lead them into the living room. “It's nice,” Dean said sitting down on the suede brown couch. 

“Thank you,” Cas said sitting in the matching recliner. He watched as Dean maneuvered the stroller to where they could both see Gracie. Cas smiled down at his daughter's bright blue eyes as they took in everything around her. 

They sat in silence for a moment longer, but it was a calming silence, for Cas at least. “We are going to the Campbell's cabin this weekend,” Dean said looking down at Grace. “Would you like to come?” Dean rushed the question out so fast that Cas barely understood what he had said. 

Cas smiled, “Really?” he asked trying not to let he surprise at being asked out on the family outting. 

“Yeah,” Dean said looking up at Cas, “I want you to come.” Cas was looking back at Dean. The room felt charged. It felt like it used to when Dean would look at Cas. Cas loved the way Dean made him feel. “The house seems different without you in it,” Dean admitted in a hushed voiced. 

Cas smiled sweetly at the words. “You are welcomed here whenever you want.” 

They were again lost in the silence of the room and in each other's eyes, until a few cries brought them back out if the trance they seemed to have fallen into. Dean snapped his attention to Grace and began to work on the straps holding her into the stroller. He lifted her out. 

“She needs her diaper changed,” Dean said grabbing the diaper bag from the basket beneath.

“Come on,” Cas said standing up and motioning for Dean to follow him down the hall. He opened the door that he had been looking into when Dean had rung the doorbell. He walked in and Dean followed. 

“Wow,” he whispered, “Its beautiful.” 

“I don’t expect anything from you but I wanted a place for her here and for you.”

Dean walked over to the changing table and began to change her. “What do you mean for me?” he asked as he changed Gracie. He picked her up as he finished and redressed her. “Do you want to hold her?” Dean asked.

“Yes,” Cas agreed almost immediately. Dean handed Gracie over to him, “Hey baby girl,” he said softly to her, snuggling her up to him. He was holding his dear Gracie in her room, in his house, “Come with me,” Cas said leading Dean next door. 

“This is what I meant for you.” He showed Dean the room. “I know that this room may never be slept in and Gracie may never use the other room but I want you both to know that you have a home here too.” Cas kept his eyes away from Dean, instead focusing on the baby in his arms, she was reaching up and playing with his face. She was smiling and giggling up at him. Her eyes shining, and she had the cutest little dimples that Cas had ever seen. 

They left the room and walked back to the living room, both sitting on the couch this time. Cas sat Gracie in lap. She giggled more and started to yawn.   
“She’s tired,” Dean said, yawning himself, “She hasn’t been sleeping well.” Dean pulled the diaper bag over to him and pulled out a passi, “Here, this might get her to sleep.” He handed it over and laid his head back against the couch. 

Cas gave Grace the passi and moved her so that she was laying against his chest. This was the most content he had ever been in his life, with the man he loved beside him and their daughter on his chest in their home. He didn't want this to ever end. He knew that it would though. 

He wasn't sure how long it took for Gracie to fall asleep, but he knew that it wasn't that long. He smiled and kissed her head. Cas looked over and Dean was asleep beside him. Cas smiled, stood up and went to lay Gracie down in her bed.

After he had laid Gracie in her bed he grabbed a throw off of his bed in the room across the hall. He walked back the living room to find that Dean had laid down all the way down on the couch. Cas smiled while throwing the blanket over him. He walked into the kitchen and decided to fix some lunch while Dean was asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if yall dont hate me too much for the unacceptably too long of a break please read the chapter. It took to long to write and I'm sure there are some mistakes, if any are to bad let me know. i'll be glad to fix it. I hope yall enjoy. the way I'm thinking is that there are gonna be atleast two chapters left but i doubt there will be more than 5

Dean stretched as he rose from the couch. It took him a moment to remember where he was; he looked around the room quickly and saw that Cas wasn’t in the room anymore and neither was Gracie. Dean knew that Cas would be okay with her but that didn't stop the momentary freak out that he had. 

He moved around the house, back to the room that Cas had sat up for Gracie, the door was opened and a soft humming was coming from the room. Dean paused when he saw Cas sitting in a rocker holding Gracie. She wasn’t asleep anymore but was grabbing at the pages of the book that Cas was reading to her. 

“I think Tolkien might be a little advanced for her,” Dean said walking into the room.

“I’m afraid that my book selection is slim on kids books,” Cas said smiling back at Dean. “Look who’s awake Gracie,” Cas stood up with Gracie and walked over to Dean. “She got fussy about an hour ago but I found a bottle in her bag and so I fed her.” Cas handed Gracie over to Dean, “I also called your mom and told her that you both feel asleep. She seemed pleased and said that you hadn't been sleeping well either.”

Dean smiled slightly before walking out of the room without acknowledging that he hadn’t been able to sleep more that three or four hours a night since Cas left. “You could have woke me when she woke up, I didn’t mean to fall asleep like that.”

“I know, but you looked peaceful and I miss her.” They went back to the living room and Cas sat on the couch, “I miss her so much,” he looked up at Dean, who still stood in the middle of the room, “I miss you both so much and having you here, even if you're asleep, it’s like, well, it's like heaven.”

Dean smiled and walked over to the couch with Cas, “I know, it was relaxing.” Dean sat Gracie on the floor at his feet. She was a little wobbly sitting up on her own so Dean leaned back down and laid her on her stomach. She was starting to learn to crawl but it was slow progress. 

“I have some toys in her room. I can go get her some.” Dean smiled up at Cas as he got up from the couch. Cas walked into Gracies room and pulled out a few toys that he had bought thinking that Grace would like them. He grabbed a stuffed elephant and a few toys that light up and make sounds. 

Dean watched as Cas came back into the room holding the toys for Gracie. Cas placed the toys in front of Gracie, close enough so that she could reach them if she wanted them. He then moved back to the couch and sat beside Dean. 

“Are you hungry?” Cas asked looking at Dean, “It a little past seven and you have been here a while you have to be hungry by now.”

“A little,” Dean admitted.

“There isn’t much here but we could order pizza or you could let me take you out. Wherever you want to go.”

“Pizza’s good,” Dean said pulling Gracie’s diaper bag out to check the amount of formula he had left for her. The can was half full so that would last for while they were over here. Dean sighed watching as Cas order a few pizzas for them. Dean knew that he and Cas had to talk, that they had to figure out something with Grace. She needed Cas just as much as she needed Dean and he knew that he couldn’t continue to keep them apart. 

“It’ll be here in a thirty minutes.” Cas said after he hung up his phone. They sat in silence for a moment, well they sat in mostly silence Gracie laid in the floor mostly chewing on the elephant and babbling. 

They both watched her, smiling down at their daughter everything felt okay for now. It felt like Dean wasn’t slowly going crazy and losing his will to keep Cas at arms length. Dean didn’t know how he felt really or how he should feel, he just knew that with every minute that he spent around Cas he lost his will to hold him back. All he could think about was the last time Cas kissed him, the night that Cas had found out about Grace. He can still the brush of Cas’ lips on his. Everything in him just wanted to push Cas down on the couch. 

“Umm,” Cas cleared his throat, “are you thirsty. I have tea in the fridge. Mary taught me how to make it right before I moved in over here.”

Dean chuckled, “yeah, mom’s a stickler about how sweet tea should be made.” Dean smiled over at Cas, “Thanks, I’d love some.”

Cas stood up and left the room for a moment before coming back with two glasses of tea. He sat them down on the coffee table and moved around the table and sat down in the floor with Gracie. “She’s beautiful,” he said pressing one of the buttons on a toy making it light up and sing. 

“She looks like you,” Dean said watching Cas playing with Grace. 

“Naw,” Cas smiled up at Dean, “She’s too pretty to look like me. I see more of you in her. Yeah she might have my hair and eyes but she has your cheeks and lips and nose. She is just so cute.”

Gracie let her head lay on the stuff animal for moment before she would pick it back up. She did this a few times, each time longer than the time before. “She’s sleepy again. How long has it been since she woke up?”

“A couple of hours.” Cas said moving all the toys but the stuff elephant, “I started the hobbit from the beginning and were to the point where bilbo finds the ring, so we had been reading for a while.” 

“Yeah, she’s getting tired. You can get her back to sleep if you want.” Dean watched as Cas’ face lite up. “You don’t have to have my permission to hold her. She is your daughter too.” Cas smiled at Dean from the floor before scooping Gracie up. He held her close and moved to the couch to sit back beside Dean. “It's good,” Dean said taking a swallow of the tea. 

“We could watch a movie or something.” the doorbell rang and Cas stood and walked over to the door. He took the pizza from the delivery guy. He shut the door behind him before walking back to the couch with Dean. “Anything you want. Take your pick,” he said indicating to the over stuffed shelves that were full of movies.

“The hobbit,” Dean said not questioning if it was up there or not. Dean knew it was his almost unhealthy want to have any movie that he thought he might enjoy.

Cas smiled, “alright.” It took him only a few seconds to find the DVD before popping it into the xbox that sat beside the large tv. H le walked back over to the couch and turned on the controller to start the movie. 

The sat beside each other eating their food and letting the movie play. Dean looked down and saw Gracie asleep on the elephant. He tapped Cas on the arm directing his attention to their daughter asleep on the floor. 

“ I can move her to her crib if you want,” Cas said a small sort of longing in his voice. 

“We’ll do it together,” Dean said softly before standing to lift Gracie up off the floor. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and handed her to Cas. Together they walked her room and layed her down in the crib. 

Nothing was really said as they watched her sleep for a few minutes but Dean felt himself leaning into Cas’ side before he could really stop himself. Dean almost sighed as Cas wrapped his arms around him. 

It wasn't perfect, it was barely even ok, but there in that room with Gracie asleep in her crib and Cas’ arms wrapped snugly around him, Dean felt content. It was a kind of contentment that he hadn't felt in a long time. 

Dean felt Cas’ lips in his hair, as Cas kissed the top of his head. He didn't want to break whatever little spell was over them but Dean knew that he had to talk to Cas. “We need to talk,” he said; it was barely a whisper but he knew that Cas had heard him.


	31. Chapter 31

“Ok,” Cas said stepping away from the crib and walking back to the living room. He sat back on the couch with Dean. “Whats up?”

“So,” Dean began, “Mom was right, we haven't been sleeping well. Gracie crys most nights, for hours before falling asleep, and then she's awake every few hours. She misses you. I guess she could scent you in the house and got too used to it while you were there.” Dean picked up his glass and took a swallow before continuing on. “She hasn't fallen asleep this easy since a few days after you left. I guess your scent was gone by then.” Dean set his cup down and laid his head in his hands, “I don’t know what to do.”

Cas wanted so bad to reach out and touch Dean, to lay his hand on the other’s back, but he didn’t. He kept his hands to himself, “Maybe I can come over every few days to keep the scent fresh or you could take something of mine with y'all,” Cas stopped talking and just looked at Dean. He had put Dean through so much this year that he couldn’t be any more of a problem to his love, “or,” Cas continued, “I can take you both home, give that baby a goodbye kiss and leave y’all alone. It might be a few weeks of restless nights but she’ll became used to me not being there and she’ll start sleeping right again.”

Dean lifted his head and looked at Cas, how could he offer not to see them anymore, Dean could understand his reasoning but Dean knew that choosing that option would be long and painful for all three of them. “We can’t do that,” Dean said a small smile dancing on his lips, “the other two ideas are a good place to start.” 

“Ok,” Cas breathed out a small sigh of relief. He couldn’t express how happy he was that Dean rejected that last idea. He had to suggest it but that didn’t mean he wanted it. He knew that he couldn’t have what he wanted; he wanted them both here with him all the time, “umm, you can take a pillow or a dirty shirt or something that smells like me.”

“That should work,” Dean said still smiling softly.

“Its getting late,” Cas sighed. Dean didn't say anything just looked at Cas, “If you want I can take y’all home” 

Dean just sat for a moment before leaning over on Cas. He laid his head on Cas’ shoulder and closed his eyes, even after his nap earlier he was still tired, and his bed didn’t seem to as confortable as Cas’ couch. Grace was already sleeping so soundly that it didn't seem right to move the baby. “We could stay,” he said, not moving from how he was sitting, almost scared that Cas would reject him again. 

Cas laid his head on top of Dean’s, not believing the words that he just heard, “You want to stay?” he asked Dean. “I want you to always be here, but I never thought that you would want to stay here.” 

Cas was talking mainly to Dean’s hair but Dean still heard him, “I’m not saying we should jump into bed together,” Dean said lightly, lifting his head and looking at Cas, “but I’ve slept better here than I have in days.”

“Well,” Cas said soft blue eyes looking at Dean, “you do have your own bed here.” Dean smiled at Cas, “It should be more comfortable than this old couch.” Cas stood up, “I’ll go get you something to sleep in.” He walked toward the hallway before stopping to look back at Dean, who had just leaned back against the couch, stretching out, “You might want to call Mary, if your gonna stay,”

“Yeah, I will,” Dean didn't want to move, but Cas was right; Mary needed to know that they were okay and that they were going to stay here tonight. It was so easy being here, being wrapped in the scent of his alpha, fuck not his alpha but his, well, his whatever. 

Cas walked into his room and ruffled through his drawers pulling out a soft worn shirt that he thought would fit Dean and a pair of sweats that were a little too big on him. He couldn't believe that Dean wanted to stay here, that they might actually have a chance at being together. He knew that their wouldn't be a third chance if he fucked up again. 

“Alright, Mom,” Cas walked back to the living room to catch the tail end of Dean conversation with Mary over the phone, “Yeah, love you too.” 

Dean looked up at Cas as he walked into the room his soft lips smiling slightly up at Cas. He ended the call, stood up and walked over to Cas, “Thanks,” he said taking the clothes that Cas handed to him. 

“I’m gonna go change for bed too,” Cas said, “your room is that door,” Cas pointed to the first door and turned around to walk back to him room. He wanted nothing more than to push Dean against the wall and bury his face in Dean’s neck. He closed the door to his room as he walked in and flopped down on the bed. Dean was here in his house, was going to spend the night in his house. Cas could smell Dean’s scent through the walls. 

He got up and walked over to his dresser pulling out a tee shirt and baggy shorts and pulled them on. There was a light knock on the door. Cas ran a hand through his hair and walked over to it. He opened it to Dean standing there in his clothes slightly awkward. 

“I, umm, I wanted to thank you for letting us stay and the clothes.” Cas smiled it was odd seeing Dean acting so shy, “Umm, are you going to bed?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, I was thinking about it,” Dean moved before Cas could grasp the movement, muscular arms wrapped around Cas waist and pulled him close to Dean’s chest. Cas embraced the hug and buried his face right where he wanted to, in the crook of Dean’s neck, scenting him. He still smelled so sweet, so amazing. “Good night, Cas,” Dean whispered. Dean let go and Cas followed, dropping his arms back to his side. 

“Night, Dean,” He watched as Dean turned and walked back to the door. Dean turned back to face Cas as he opened the door and gave a small wave. 

Cas watched until Dean had closed the door behind him, then he closed his door and flopped down on his bed.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait. I have not given up on these guys and I won't. I will try to post more often y'all are the best.

Dean slept through the night. He hadn't had a full night sleep since before Gracie was born. He woke with a start, looking for Gracie. Last night came rushing back with the strong smell of apples and pancakes. Dean pulled himself out of bed and walked out of the room. He checked the room beside him and saw an empty crib, Cas must have her. He followed the smell and ended up in the kitchen. He didn’t say anything as he entered the room, he just watched. He watched as cas danced around the kitchen with gracie to music playing from his phone. As the song ended cas flipped what an believed to be a pancake and spun around with gracie. 

They both saw dean at the same time. Cas blushed just enough to pink his cheeks and grace started reaching for dean. “You let me sleep, again,” Dean spoke softly, while he walked across the small room, over to Cas and their baby.

Cas handed her over when Dean stopped beside him, and flipped the pancake one more time to make sure it was done, before piling it on the plate already filled with a stack of pancakes. “Well,” cas began, “you said it yourself that you haven't been sleeping well.” He pulled two plates out of the cabinet along with two cups and two forks, and laid the out on the table, one in front of where Dean was sitting and the other across from him, “She woke up a few hours ago. I gave her a bottle and we started playing and before I knew it the sun was up and my stomach was growling.” He was moving back to the stove as he talked to grab the plate of pancakes. He set the plate on the table between them and walked to the fridge to get the syrup. “We have tea and orange juice, pick one.”

“Juice,” Dean said smiling at a sleepy Grace, “‘The sun came up? How long have y’all been up?”

“Oh, umm, since around five, maybe.” Cas sat the syrup on the table and filled up both glasses with orange juice before placing it on the table as well. “We had fun didn’t we, sweetheart?” Cas looked down at Grace, smiling as she shoved her thumb in her mouth.

“No, no,” Dean gently moved her thumb out her mouth while Cas magically made a passi appear. 

Cas slid into his seat and began forking pancakes onto Deans plate, “Tell me when.”

“When,” Dean said after two pancakes.

Cas moved two to his plate also and looked back to Dean, “Umm, there's already butter on them, want syrup?” 

Dean looked down at Grace, already asleep in his arms and smiled, her and Cas must of had fun this morning, “I’m gonna go lay her down, then I’ll get it.”

Cas watched Dean leave the room and picked up the syrup to pour over his pancakes. Dean was about to come back and they were gonna eat breakfast together and Cas had no idea what to say. All of this seemed like a dream, he felt like he was gonna wake up at any moment to an empty house that no longer smelled like apple pie and spiced leather. 

But he didn't wake up, and Dean walked back down the hall, without Gracie, and set back across from him. He smiled softly at Cas, picked up the syrup and poured it over his pancakes. 

Cas watched as Dean took his first bite, he could always tell if Dean liked food by the first bite and the pancakes were no different. Dean almost moaned around the bite, smiling as he finished chewing.

“These are good,” Dean said quickly before piling in more food. 

“Thanks,” Cas chuckled softly watching Dean for a few more seconds before returning to his food.


End file.
